The End
by jasperose
Summary: Hermione and Cedric embark on an unexpected romance, much to the displeasure of a certain few. But when faced with unimaginable evils, will their love survive? Will they? HG/CD complete!
1. Knight in Shining Paperback

**A/N: you may recognise a few lines from the Goblet of Fire, when Ron and Hermione are fighting...I may have borrowed them...Anyways, a Hermione/Cedric for your eager(?) eyes. Enjoy  
-jasperose**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is God.**

Chapter 1

(Knight In Shining Paperback)

_Oh, for…_the young woman trailed off, bending over to remove her elaborate heels. That complete _arse_ Ronald Weasley had done it again; he had managed to ruin everything. For once, someone had actually shown an interest in her _for her_, and not for her brains, and what did Ron say? _'Fraternizing with the enemy' my foot!_ she thought savagely, straightening up and resuming her angry march.

Whenever she got in a state like this, she headed to where she felt most at home: the library. She loved it in there, because if you were having a bad hair day, the books wouldn't make snide remarks. If you were crying, the books wouldn't take the mickey; they didn't judge, they didn't whisper as you passed, and they most certainly did _not _read Rita Skeeter!

Yes, she loved books. The comforting feel of a heavy book in her hands made her feel as if she was back in her grade-school days, before she knew of this magical world. As the library doors came into view, the girl heaved a sigh of relief: finally she could just sit down at her favourite table in the Transfiguration section, pull out a hefty book on some sort of complex spell work, and forget about Ron, and Viktor, the ball, and the whole stupid tournament. She heaved open the heavy wooden doors (thank _goodness_ it's open!) and trudged through the musty rows, weaving methodically through until, at last, her table came into view. Exhaling noisily, the curly-haired girl wiped her tear-streaked face and plunked herself down gracefully into the hard-backed chair. Once in the confines of her hovel, she allowed herself to cry freely, not even attempting to hold back the heaving sobs now racking her body, sending her breathing patterns into a frenzy.

She raised her head slowly and surveyed her beloved books, searching for one she could browse. Shakily, she stood and made her way quietly to the first shelf. Merlin, it felt good to get those heels off! The schoolgirl raised her right hand and brushed it softly against the aging books, reading the titles under her breath. Finally, she came across a book that peaked her interest (_The History of Transfiguration). _She gave a great sigh of relief and turned to go back to her lonely table.

The girl was looking at the page, yet she was unable to take anything in. Ron's words, and Viktor's angry face kept popping into her mind, distracting her. Giving up attempting to read the book, she instead let her head fall to the table, her forehead smacking loudly upon the table-top.

"Ouch…" she muttered, rubbing her forehead and wincing.

"A-are you alright, miss?" A tentative voice came from behind her. 'Miss' raised her curly head and peeked behind her. Her eyes widened and she flushed in embarrassment. There, standing behind her, was Cedric Diggory.

His grey eyes, so unlike the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy, shone with concern. His wavy bronze hair fell into his eyes, and he raised a thin but large hand to brush it away impatiently. His broad shoulders were pushed straight back, and he gave off an air of confidence and caring. She couldn't help but stare; he was undeniably gorgeous.

"Uh…y-yes, I'm fine…" she mumbled, not meeting his dazzling gaze.

He chuckled quietly. The sound made butterflies appear in her stomach. "Are you sure? That was a pretty hard knock, Hermione."

The girl raised her amber eyes to look at the boy beside her. During her embarrassment, he had walked closer and taken the seat next to her.

"How do you know my name?" Hermione questioned, her brow furrowed. How could someone like him _possibly _know who she was?

"And I thought you were the smartest witch of your age! You're Harry Potter's best friend, currently dating an international Quidditch star! How could I not know you?" he answered, a small grin playing at his lips. "It doesn't hurt that we met over the summer, either. Quidditch World Cup?"

Hermione nodded, her mind reeling. This gorgeous, popular, older boy knew who she was! Of course she remembered meeting him over the summer; she just hadn't thought he would remember her.

"Yes, yes I remember. We got the portkey together," she responded, looking into his handsome face. He nodded.

"Yeah…that was some game, wasn't it?" Hermione could tell Quidditch was his one true love, for his eyes shone with passion and his cheeks flushed as soon as it was mentioned. Just the memory of the World Cup made him excited. Boys.

"Yes, it was. Erm, if you don't mind me asking…" she looked at him. He gave her a nod, signaling it was fine. "Well, what are you doing here? Isn't Cho waiting for you?"

Cedric sighed and looked down at the cedar table-top. "I just…I can't handle all of this. This tournament has me going _mental _with worry, you know? That ball just…it seemed so petty, compared to what's coming." He sighed again and ran a large hand through his bronze hair, giving it an interesting wind-swept look.

Hermione nodded, understanding. Watching Harry in that first task was so nerve-wracking; she had nearly gone over the bend watching him. Personally, Hermione couldn't wait for the whole thing to be done with.

"I know what you mean. Watching the first task…I don't know how you're still going! I would've holed myself up in my room, to be honest. The stress would've driven me mad!"

Cedric smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Can I ask _you_ something?" he questioned her. Hermione nodded, intrigued.

"Why are _you _in here? I'm sure Krum is looking for you." Hermione shook her head, dropping her face so that her elaborately-set curls obscured her face. Tears were once again welling up in her eyes, and she shut them and took a deep breath to try and keep from losing it in front of Cedric.

"No, I'm sure he's fine," she muttered. Cedric furrowed his brow, confused.

"What do you mean, Hermione?"

Hermione reached up and angrily wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Ron is such a foul _git_! Why does he have to ruin e-everything?" she raged, tears now spilling down her fair cheeks. "For once in my life, someone has taken an interest in me for _me_! Why is that so hard for him to accept?"

Cedric sat quietly to her left, letting her get out her anger. He waited patiently for her to take a few calming breaths and wipe the tears falling freely down her face.

"Hermione," he said, softly. She looked up. "Ron's jealous, alright? But that's no reason for you to hole yourself up in this dusty old library and miss out on a wonderful night! Krum asked you to the ball because he likes your company. It's rather hard to enjoy someone's company when they aren't present…"

Hermione gave a watery laugh, her hands in her lap. Cedric reached up and brushed a stray tear from her cheek. Hermione smiled weakly, and met his grey gaze.

"Thanks…I—it's just so _Ron _to do something like that too! And Viktor heard his little rant about 'fraternizing with the enemy,' and 'he's just _using_ you!', so Viktor's all huffy, and it's just—why can't Ron just accept that I'm a girl? A girl that a famous Quidditch star fancies? I mean, is it that hard to believe?" She let a dry chuckle escape her lips, even though she found none of this funny. Cedric reached down and grasped her thin hand in his own.

"Hermione, I've told you, Ron's jealous. That's the way boys work, you know? He's just angry he didn't ask you first. Besides, tonight is _your_ night. Don't let Ron ruin that." Cedric began rubbing consoling circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Again, Hermione's stomach flip-flopped.

_I can't believe I'm having this conversation with _Cedric Diggory! she thought to herself, nodding to what Cedric had just said.

"Okay…I'm just going to stay here for a little while longer. These books are very soothing," she replied, blushing as she realized what she was saying. To her surprise, Cedric nodded.

"I know what you mean; books don't judge you, they don't laugh at you, nothing. They just…accept you." Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Exactly! Their like the best friend you've always wanted!" Cedric nodded feverishly, his grey eyes dancing.

"Yes, I know!" He looked into her amber eyes, hardly daring to believe his ears. This girl felt _exactly_ the same way about his books! Never had he met someone that shared his passion for knowledge. "Uh…do you mind if I sit with you? Only I don't want to go back just yet," he asked, unsure. Hermione sniffled quietly and squeezed his hand.

"Of course, Cedric. You can stay as long as you want!" Cedric laughed lightly and nodded as he reached across her to grab the heavy hardback sitting abandoned in front of her.

"Do you mind? I haven't read this one…" Cedric asked, again looking her straight in the eye. Hermione struggled to breathe normally as she stared back, mesmerized.

"N-no, not at all…" Slightly shaking her wavy head, she continued, "It's actually quite interesting. There are all sorts of obscure facts and whatnot."

"I'll need everything I can get on Transfiguration…" he muttered, more to himself than to Hermione.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Well…I don't suppose Harry's told you what the Second Task is, has he?" Hermione shook her head, her confusion growing.

"No…no. He hasn't figured out the egg yet, see…but…what does that have to do with the Second Task?" she inquired, her amber eyes searching his face.

"Well, uh…it—I'm meant to stay underwater for an entire _hour_! How the devil am I to manage that?" Cedric ran his hands through his hair once more, his face twisted in confusion and worry. Hermione grabbed his hand still resting in his lap and squeezed comfortingly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Cedric. They wouldn't assign it if it weren't possible…" Cedric sighed again and raised his face to meet hers.

"I suppose…it's just—how am I meant to go about solving this? We haven't covered underwater survival in classes!"

Hermione shook her head. "Cedric, I'm _sure_ there's a way. It will just take a while to find…why don't you ask McGonagall? She's bound to know something."

"She can't, she's not meant to help me!" he wailed, his hand flying to his bronze tresses once more, as he ran an agitated hand through them. He opened his eyes, and they seemed to take on a new sparkle. "Hey…you don't suppose…I mean, it is to say…"

Hermione furrowed her brow. He wasn't making any sense. "Come on, Cedric. Out with it," she encouraged, smiling slightly.

"Well, you don't suppose…_you _could help me? Only I'm sure you're busy with Harry and all…" he trailed off hopefully, his eyes pleading. Hermione's stomach flipped and flopped, and she smiled brilliantly.

"Of course! It would be most interesting; I could learn all sorts of advanced Transfiguration and the lot!" she replied enthusiastically, her amber eyes sparkling. Cedric let out the breath he had been holding with a 'whoosh!'

"Thank Merlin, Hermione. No, no, thank _you!_" He laughed in a relieved sort of way. Hermione chuckled softly, and she ran her thin fingers through her intricately woven up-do.

"Well, I guess I'll get back to the ball. We could meet back here tomorrow, to begin the search?" she invited, albeit nervously.

"Sure, that sounds excellent! I'll catch you up, yeah? Have fun, Hermione," he answered, smiling at her. She couldn't help but grin back.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Ron demanded, as Hermione entered into the Great Hall, a small smile still playing at her lips. She turned to face him, and her eyes flashed dangerously. Ron flinched slightly, but otherwise stood his ground.

"I really don't think that's any of your concern, Ronald," she said coolly. Ron gaped, but quickly recovered.

"Off with Krum, were you? Giving him an insider's view of things, hmm?" Hermione glared at him, appalled at the things he was insinuating.

"What I do with Viktor is none of your business, Ronald," she replied, bristling, "but, for your information, I wasn't with him." Ron glared, his rising flush of fury bypassing red and going straight for maroon.

"How many times must I tell you, he's _using you!_" he bellowed. Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Ron wasn't done. "All this nonsense about 'interschool unity,' that's utter _tosh_, Hermione! He's from _Durmstrang, _for Merlin's bloody sake!"

"What, so you think he's _pretending_ to enjoy our discussions, that he asked me to the ball as some sort of—of attack strategy?" she yelled back, matching his rage.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying! He's far too different from you to be _serious_! I mean, he's an international Quidditch star! He could have any girl here!" Hermione's mouth had dropped open, and angry tears were welling up in her bright eyes.

"So you're saying I'm too _ordinary_ for him to fancy me?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "You're saying, no one would pick _me _with all these other girls around?" Hermione's tears were threatening to fall, but she blinked rapidly to stop the inevitable flow.

Ron opened and closed his mouth, at a loss of what to say. "W-well, no…it's just…Come _on_, Hermione! Why'd you have to go with someone from Durmstrang? There are plenty of Hogwarts blokes available, you know, and none of _them _would try and sabotage Harry's chances at this tournament!" he shot back, his face, which had been slowly returning back to its original colour, flushed red again.

Hermione frowned at him angrily before answering, her tears now falling, one by one, down her pale cheeks.

"Well, you know the solution then, don't you!" she yelled, taking a step forward.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Ron countered, copying her movements.

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" And with that, she spun on her high-heel and ran up the marble staircase, her periwinkle robes flowing out behind her gracefully as she went.

Ron remained standing, open-mouthed, at the bottom of the staircase, staring helplessly after her.

"Well…well that's completely besides the point…" he muttered to himself, determinedly ignoring the swooping sensation he felt in his stomach as he watched her go.

**A/N: any suggestions for chapters would be welcome...I'd love to hear your ideas as to where the story could go. Review!**

-jasperose.


	2. The Jealousy Factor

A/N: sorry this chapter is a little...bad. It's more or less just a filler, until we can get to the good stuff!

**Disclaimer: it be J.K's.**

* * *

Chapter 2

(The Jealousy Factor)

The next day, Hermione found herself in between Harry and Ron while they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione and Ron seemed to have an unspoken agreement to not mention the fight they had the night before, and were now acting normally around each other, if not a little more polite than usual.

"So Harry, did you and Parvati have a good time?" she asked, turning her face towards him and smiling. Harry groaned and leaned his face back so he was staring at the ceiling.

"It was…a complete disaster. I didn't even ask her to dance. She probably hates me by now," he told her, grinning sheepishly.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I thought she looked a little put-out when I got back to the dormitories last night. But I heard she had a wonderful time with a fellow from Beauxbatons." She glanced at Ron when she said this, expecting more accusations of 'fraternizing with the enemy,' but none came. Hermione was startled to see him gazing intently at her when she glanced over, and Ron quickly blushed a brilliant pink and looked away hurriedly. Hermione pretended she didn't notice this. Ron refused to meet her gaze the rest of the way down to the Great Hall, and when they sat down, Hermione across from the two boys, he stared intently at his empty plate.

"So anyways, Harry, have you gotten around to figuring out that egg yet?" she asked. Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"No, Hermione, I haven't. But I've still got 2 months to solve it; I'm fine."

"Alright, alright." Hermione hadn't told Harry she knew what the clue was, because she didn't know the whole jist of it. Also, she figured Cedric would tell him to pay him back for the tip-off of the dragons, and she didn't want to spoil Cedric's surprise. Speaking of Cedric…

"Hey, Hermione!" he called happily as he walked towards the Hufflepuff table. Hermione's stomach, once again, performed a gymnastics routine.

"Hey, Cedric!" she waved back. Ron finally looked up at her, and Hermione was surprised to see anger in his features.

"What are you doing? Why are you talking to him?" he muttered, staring incredulously at her.

"I—we're…friends, I guess you could say. I don't know! I didn't know it mattered, actually," she responded, a little taken-aback. Ron snorted.

"Oh, come on Ron. He's really quite nice!" Hermione defended. She gave up on Ron and looked around the Great Hall. Her eyes fell upon a certain tall Hufflepuff that was making his steady way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey," Cedric greeted, putting his hand on his shoulder, "11 o'clock in the library?"

Hermione's heart quickened at his touch. "Yes, of course!" she answered cheerfully, "I'll see you then!"

Cedric grinned at her before heading back to his friends. Her face a light pink, Hermione hesitantly turned to face her friends.

"What was that about?" Harry asked. He didn't know Hermione and Cedric were on a first name basis.

"Oh, nothing, it's just—we just arranged a—a sort of…study session," Hermione answered quietly, reaching for her goblet of pumpkin juice and taking a large sip.

"'Study session'?" Ron scoffed. Hermione glared at him.

"Just leave it…" muttered Harry. Ron huffed angrily, but did as he was told. Hermione sighed wearily and stood up, fed up with Ron's attitude.

"I'm going to knit some more hats up in the Common room," she informed them as she turned and walked down the aisle between the House Tables. Ron stared after her, and had Hermione turned, she would've seen the regret and jealousy in his astonishingly blue eyes.

* * *

Hermione sat in the crowded Common room, her knitting needles flashing quickly in front of her. Crookshanks was curled up in her lap and she was absent-mindedly watching the needles click and clack as an elf hat began to take form.

A weak December sun was trying to make an appearance through the clouds, and it seemed to be prevailing: bright rays were shining happily through the window of the Tower. A slight breeze sent stray leaves flailing about outside the same window.

Hermione came out of her reverie when the couch she was sitting on sunk a few inches. She looked to her left and found Harry sitting next to her, smiling.

"It's nearly 11; you've got your study session, remember?" he grinned at her. Hermione blushed faintly again and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Time-Keeper. Thank you. I'll see you later, okay?" she asked as she grabbed her bewitched knitting needles out of the air and stuffed them into her bag.

"Yeah, yeah, get going," Harry urged, poking her shoulder. She laughed softly and swatted his hand away.

"Bye Harry!" she called. He gave her a little wave as she disappeared through the portrait hole.

* * *

Hermione spotted Cedric leaning nonchalantly against the Library doors as she walked down the marble staircase. She smiled and waved. He spotted her and stood upright before smiling back warmly and waving.

"Hey!" he welcomed, his warm grey eyes sparkling.

"Hey, yourself," Hermione returned, still smiling. Cedric chuckled.

"Shall we?" he asked, beckoning her through the door he was currently holding open.

Hermione obliged, and as she walked through the doors, an eerie sense of calm engulfed her. Oh, books.

"So, where would you like to start?" she asked as they sat together at Hermione's special table.

"Well, the Transfiguration section would be helpful…" he replied, grinning widely.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. "Shut up. So, how's Cho?" she asked, hoping jealousy didn't drip from every syllable, "Was she mad that you disappeared for a while last night?"

Cedric covered his face with his hands and tipped back his head. "Ah, don't get me started. When I went back, she was dancing with some bloke from Beauxbatons. When she saw me, she quickly jumped back, and then started to get angry with me! She's being quite frustrating, actually," he answered honestly. Hermione's lips started to spread into a smile. She fought to keep her face concerned.

"Oh, no! So…are you two still together?"

"Yes, but…well, we've just started going together, I'm sure it'll get better," he responded, his hands running through his bronze hair once more. Hermione rolled her eyes, making sure his eyes were elsewhere when she did.

"Sure what will get better, Cedric?" Hermione asked, placing a comforting hand on his large shoulder. Cedric looked at her and sighed.

"Everything? I don't know. She's just…she's not really the girl I thought she was. When I asked her to the ball, she seemed really excited to be going with me, and the few weeks before the ball were great! But…I don't know. She's just…she's so obsessed with being the perfect couple, she doesn't take time out to actually get to know me, you know? I mean, she hasn't asked me once, not a single time, how I'm coping with this bloody tournament. Not once! I could understand if it slipped her mind during the hype of the Yule Ball, but the weeks leading up to it, what about then? What about now?"

Hermione let the hand on his shoulder drop and reached over to squeeze the hand resting on the table consolingly. "It's fine…I'm sure-I'm sure she's just worried…Maybe she doesn't realize how stressed you are," she offered, though none-too-convincingly.

"But that's the thing! She's my girlfriend! Aren't they supposed to notice these things? You noticed! She doesn't even seem to care that the task is nearly _impossible_! I still don't know how I'm going to manage, and it's just so—"

"Cedric," Hermione cut him off before he could yell himself hoarse. He sighed wearily and looked over at her. She noticed how worried he actually was; his forehead was creased and his eyes were swirling with turmoil.

"Yes?"

She smiled at his forced calm. "Calm down. If it's bothering you so much, tell her! Confront her about it; I'm sure she's got a legit reason. But for now, let's get to studying, alright?" Cedric nodded in agreement, a reluctant smile spreading across his handsome face.

"Okay…how do you do that?" he wondered aloud. Hermione cocked her head to the side and looked at him questioningly.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Calm me down. Make me think rationally. Every time I get going, you bring me back down. It's really very impressive," he joked, smiling warmly at her. Hermione blushed faintly; it became more pronounced when he lifted up their clasped hands and rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I don't kn—"

"Hermione!" A harsh voice cut through the silence of the library. Hermione turned her head, noticing as she did so that Cedric's eyes had narrowed ever so slightly.

"Yes?" she replied, turning fully to face an irate Ron.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he stormed, glaring at her; or more, her hand intertwined with Cedrics.

Hermione's mouth fell open. Weren't they past this? They had forgiven each other for the shouting match after the Yule Ball; why was he so angry?

"What are you ranting about, Ron?"

"Ranting? I am not _ranting_! I'm just wondering why you are so intent on ruining Harry's chances in this tournament!" Ron raged, his ears flaming red.

"Ruining Harry's—Ron, _what_ are you talking about?" Hermione cried, standing up. Her grip on Cedric's hand never changed.

"First Krum, now Diggory…honestly, Hermione, you're supposed to be his best friend!"

Suddenly, the reason for Ron's anger was clear (or at least she thought it was.)

"I am not trying to sabotage Harry's chances in this tournament, _Ronald_," she hissed, "And _I _didn't refuse to speak to him for a good month when he was entered, what does that tell you?" Ron visibly stiffened, hurt by her words.

"Whatever! At least _I'm _not fraternizing with the enemy!" he bellowed. Hermione laughed coldly.

"You know, you're being really daft, Ronald. Cedric is a Hogwarts Champion, if you recall," she pointed out. Ron flushed pink.

"It doesn't matter! He's not Harry!" Ron recovered quickly. "I mean, if you didn't think he was good-looking, you'd never even consider helping him!" It was Hermione's turn to blush.

"Oh, come off it, Ronald. I'm helping him because he's my _friend_, regardless of what he looks like! Now if you don't mind, we've got some studying to do!" Hermione turned her back angrily on Ron and refused to meet Cedric's concerned gaze. Ron muttered darkly before turning sharply on his heel and storming out of the library. Hermione was sure she heard a few more mentions of 'Fraternizing with the enemy' and 'because he's good-looking, stupid git' as he stalked off, but she ignored this.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked her, concern evident in his grey eyes. Hermione nodded weakly, blinking back tears. Ron's outburst had hurt her more than she had let him know, and now it was getting increasingly difficult to keep her tears in.

She didn't understand; she thought Ron was okay with this! Sure, he was a little angry at the breakfast table, but Harry had talked to him, been the voice of reason! What did it matter if she had another friend?

"I-I just d-don't unders-s-stand!" she cried, the first tear escaping and cascading down her light cheek. Cedric's thumb reached up and brushed it softly away. "I th-thought he was fi-fine with this! We h-had an agreement!" Cedric laughed softly and tilted her chin up softly with his hand, so she was forced to meet his eyes.

"Hermione. I've told you before, he's _jealous_, okay? If I was a girl—if I was Fleur—do you think he would mind?" Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Cedric raised the hand not keeping her head steady and placed a finger on her lips. "No, let me finish. He wouldn't mind, because there would be no chance of her taking you away from him, see? Ron doesn't want to lose his chance! He's not angry about the tournament, he's jealous." Cedric finished and dropped his hands. Hermione wiped her eyes and took a shuddery breath.

"He's such a p-prat."

Cedric laughed, and Hermione couldn't help but join him.

* * *

Alright, so updates will be a little sporadic as of now, because it is summer. And I want to be outside. But I'll try and update regularly. Cheers!  
jasperose.


	3. Credit Where Credit Is Due

_Hey hey. Chapter three is here, and chapter four should be coming by the end of the week. I'll try to keep updates constant, but you never know._

* * *

Chapter 3

(Credit Where Credit Is Due)

As January came, it brought with it blustery weather, chilly frosts, light snow falls, and plenty of anxiety. Ron was giving Hermione the cold shoulder, Harry was panicking about his egg, and Cedric…

"Three weeks? Three _weeks?_" Cedric hissed urgently in Hermione's ear. They were seated, once again, at their table in the Transfiguration section, and Cedric had just realized how little time he had left to figure out how to stay underwater for an hour. This, on top of his recent fight with Cho, had him going mental with stress.

"Cedric, calm _down, _alright? It's in here somewhere…" Hermione trailed off, glancing around at all the books stacked on the surrounding shelves. Her eyes fell upon a thick, black, dusty book way up on the top shelf in the far right corner of the section. A small knot of excitement twisted in her stomach, though she didn't know why.

"Hey, Ced," she began, "could you grab that book up there? The black one… Just up there…"

Cedric got to his feet and walked to where Hermione was pointing. He spotted the great black book and heaved a frustrated sigh before drawing his wand and summoning it. It zoomed off of its shelf and was caught by Cedric, whose Seeker reflexes kicked in to high gear. He turned and walked dejectedly back to Hermione and dropped the book in front of her. She quickly opened it and scanned its table of contents. The knot in her stomach twisted even more.

"Ced," she called softly, "Come look at this."

Cedric took his head out of his hands and looked at the book. His eyes followed Hermione's thin finger and landed upon which she pointed to. His stomach gave a leap.

"What—how—YES!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Hermione grinned at him, taking his momentary distraction as an opportunity to drink him in.

"Hermione, you're a bloody genius!" Cedric bellowed, engulfing her slight frame in a bear hug. Her stomach fluttered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and returned the hug.

Cedric released her and turned back to the book, his grey eyes bright. He flipped through the pages until he came upon the start of the chapter, entitled 'Underwater Survival: Charms, Transfigurations, Potions,' and began to read. His eyes darted across the page as Hermione studied him, taking in his carved cheekbones and straight brows. She momentarily lost herself as she gazed at his lips. He was lightly chewing his full bottom lip in concentration. Hermione sighed softly and tore her gaze from his handsome face.

"Well?" she asked. Cedric held up a long finger, indicating he needed more time. After he had finished the passage, he looked up. A huge grin was splitting his face in two.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, once more wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

"Yes?" Hermione asked excitedly, reluctantly pulling away to meet his eyes.

"Yes! Oh, thank _Merlin _you're here to help, Mya!" Cedric told her, his eyes shining with excitement.

Hermione started at the use of this intimate nickname, but quickly recovered. "You're welcome, Ced. Now come on, let's figure out how you're going to pull this off!"

The chapter proved hard to understand, and after a full two hours reading the 46-paged section, the two got up to leave. Eyes bleary, heads drooping, Hermione and Cedric walked to the librarian's desk to check the lifesaving book out before leaving.

"Oh," said Madam Pince knowingly, "I was wondering when you'd find this one."

Cedric and Hermione shared a look of tired excitement before grabbing the book and heading out the heavy library doors.

Once in the Entrance Hall, Hermione made to head up the marble staircase towards Gryffindor Tower and her warm bed, but Cedric grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Mya," he said softly. Hermione turned to look into his handsome face.

"Yes?" she asked, just as soft. His hand was still gripping her wrist lightly. The butterflies fluttered merrily in her stomach.

"Just because I found the book…it doesn't mean I don't still need you." Hermione's stomach jumped into her throat.

"O-okay," she managed, lost in his swirling grey eyes. He smiled.

"6 o'clock tomorrow all right?" Cedric asked. Hermione tore her gaze from his amazing eyes and instead focused on his lips. She took a moment to reply.

"Yes, yes of course. We can try out the charms and transfigurations, see which ones would be best," she suggested, her eyes still on his lips.

"Right…would you mind if I walked you to Gryffindor Tower?" He looked questioningly into her amber eyes.

Hermione's stomach dropped out of her throat to her knees. She tried to control her breathing. Why did he have to be so _bloody _fit?

"That would be nice," she answered softly. Cedric grinned again, flashing his straight teeth, before beckoning her forward onto the stairs. As they walked slowly up the staircase, their arms and hands bumped repeatedly, each time like an electric shock. Hermione chanced a sideways glance at Cedric, to see if he felt it too. Once more, he was chewing on his lower lip. His grey eyes darted sideways to covertly look at Hermione, and for an instant their eyes met, before Hermione blushed and looked straight ahead once more.

"So…have you and Cho made up?" she asked, trying her best not to sound resentful.

Cedric heaved a hefty groan.

"No…to be honest, Mya, I don't really want to…" he replied, running his hands over his face exasperatedly. Hermione's lips began to curve up into a smile, but she forced a look of friendly concern onto her delicate features.

"No? Why ever not, Ced? I thought you really liked her?"

"So did I, but lately… I don't know. It's not really the same. Plus, she keeps going off on me for spending so much time with you," Cedric responded, glancing at her thin face once more. A small smile had made its way onto her lips.

"Well, that seems a little silly, doesn't it? Why would she be jealous, it's not as if you'd start fancying me over her," Hermione said, the small smile still at her lips. She looked up at his face again. Was she imagining things, or had a blush made its way into Cedric's cheeks?

"You must remember, though," he began, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "that this is the girl that got angry at _me _when I saw _her _dancing with another bloke. And—" He stopped, apparently weighing his words.

"Yes?" Hermione urged. Gaining confidence from the still-lingering blush, Hermione reached for his swinging right hand with her slim left one, making him come to a stop and face her.

"No, never mind, it's stupid," he said softly. Hermione gently squeezed his long fingers, silently willing him to carry on.

"It's not stupid, Ced. Just say it!" she encouraged, smiling warmly. Cedric returned the smile.

"It's just…why do you think it's so hard for blokes to fancy you? You don't give yourself enough credit, you know," he stated matter-of-factly. Hermione blushed at this, but didn't release his hand, or look away from his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, genuinely confused.

Cedric gave a soft chuckle. "Smartest witch of her age…" he muttered, before saying louder, "I _mean_, you don't give yourself enough credit! Look at the facts, Mya: you're brilliant, funny, charming, warm, independent, sensitive, understanding, sweet…need I say more?"

By now, a steady blush had found its way to Hermione's cheeks.

"That's very kind of you, Ced, but honestly I'm none of those things," she protested. Cedric stared at her incredulously.

"I beg your pardon?"

Hermione gave a small laugh at the look on his attractive face.

"You heard me," she responded, grinning. Cedric grinned back, his eyes sparkling at her spite.

"Must I give examples of all the wonderful traits I said in relation to you? Fine, let's start with brilliant. You are able to perform magic far beyond your years; you're top of the class in _all _your classes; do you need more examples?" Cedric took her embarrassed silence as a no, and continued, "Let us move on to funny, shall we? You've got to be funny if you're always able to make me laugh. Charming: that one's pretty self-explanatory if you ask me. Warm: you exude this feeling of friendliness, of a kind soul. Independent: you're best friends with two blokes. You see no need to be accompanied everywhere by a band of giggling girls, and you're fine sitting by yourself in the library just reading. Sensitive:…do you see, Mya? Not enough credit." He finished, grinning down at her while she blushed furiously.

"Thank you," she whispered. He laughed as he tugged her hand to make her move on down the corridors.

"But seriously, Mya; do you honestly think us blokes don't notice you or something?" Cedric questioned her.

Hermione blushed again. If he kept going on like this, she'd be right at home with a bunch of tomatoes.

"Well…I don't…know. Wh—how am I meant to answer that?" Hermione asked, glancing down at their still-intertwined fingers.

"Oh, Mya," Cedric responded, giving a mock-exasperated sigh, "Not enough credit…"

They had arrived at the Portrait hole. Cedric and Hermione stopped walking, and Hermione turned so they were face-to-face. Cedric was still smiling: a crooked grin was fixed onto his face. Hermione's stomach, once again, began flip-flopping around.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mya," he told her, "and you better start giving yourself more credit. You don't realize how amazing you are."

And with that, he leaned down and pecked her cheek lightly before turning and heading back down the dark corridor, turning to wave at the top of the stairs.

Hermione stood with her hand resting on the spot where Cedric's lips had been.

* * *

_review, children!_


	4. Harder to Breathe

_Here you go, chapter four as promised. Hopefully it's up to snuff...I wrote it in a rush. _

* * *

Chapter 4

(Harder to Breathe)

Hermione sat in the dusty old library, her eyes darting across the pages of her Charms text. She was waiting for Cedric; he had said 6 o'clock in the library.

A soft padding made Hermione break away from her textbook and look up at the intruder. A tall, handsome young man stood before her, grinning amiably.

"Hey, Mya," he said softly. Hermione had to remember how to breathe.

"Hey, Ced. Have you got the book?" she asked, after regaining the power of speech.

Cedric reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out a thick black book. He then dropped it heavily onto the table, where it fell with a crash.

"Ced!" Hermione reprimanded, "Madam Pince will boot us out of here!"

Cedric shrugged his toned shoulders. "That wouldn't be such a bad thing; we could go sit outside!"

He reached for Hermione, grabbing her small hand and tugging her up.

"Ced…" Hermione protested weakly. She quite enjoyed the feel of his hand over hers.

"Nope, don't want to hear it. Unless," he said, looking into her eyes, "you're about to give yourself some more credit." He grinned at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Cedric. It's cold outside!"

"Don't be stupid; it's fine! Come now, young one," he teased, pulling her out of the heavy library doors and into the drafty corridor. Hermione followed, failing to keep in her laughter. Together they sauntered down the corridor to the Entrance Hall.

"Ow!" Cedric exclaimed suddenly, jerking sideways. Hermione's grip tightened.

"What happened?" she asked, pulling him to face her.

Cedric was blushing slightly as he said, "I ran into the wall."

The corners of Hermione's mouth twitched. She couldn't laugh; Cedric was hurt…

Her laughter spilled from her lips, echoing in the huge Entrance Hall and bouncing into Cedric's eager ears. Her eyes sparkled as her shoulders shook with mirth. She covered her mouth with her right hand, trying to contain the laughter spilling forth.

Cedric gazed at her, enthralled. The way her eyes shone with amusement as her mouth quirked into an adorable smile caught his attention. He shook his head before chuckling lightly. This easily turned into deep laughter that mingled perfectly with Hermione's. She leaned into him, clutching his arm for support. He did the same, holding her waist to keep from doubling over.

"What is _this_?" screeched an angry voice from Hermione's left. They both looked to the source of the screech, their shoulders still shaking with unsuppressed amusement.

"Cedric! What do you think you're doing?" a furious Cho demanded, crossing her arms and glaring daggers at Hermione, who was extremely close to _her _boyfriend.

Cedric, still chuckling, answered what he thought was a really stupid question; it was rather obvious what he was doing. "I'm laughing," he responded simply.

Cho's eyes flashed. "I _mean,_" she began, "what are you doing with _her_."

Cedric straightened up and looked directly at Cho. His grey eyes were narrowed and Hermione saw a tell-tale danger sign; Cedric had his bottom lip in his teeth, but he wasn't chewing. Look out, Cho.

"What do you mean, _'with her'_?" he asked, his hand still on Hermione's waist, "She's my mate, and we're going outside to have a nice study session in the grounds, if you don't mind."

"Of course I mind!" Cho shrieked, "I told you how I felt about her!" Cho was acting as if Hermione wasn't even there. She only had eyes for Cedric.

"And _you _know how _I _feel about her! Who I spend my time with is none of your bloody business, Cho!" Cedric yelled back. He had pulled Hermione closer, so her hip was pressed against him.

"It's not my _business?_ I'm your girlfriend, Cedric!" Cho shouted back. Her cheeks were flushed in anger, and her eyes were shining.

"Don't be so sure about that, Cho," Cedric responded with forced calm, "If you're not able to handle me having other mates, maybe I can't handle having you as a girlfriend. Excuse us." And with that, he directed Hermione out of the thick oak doors and into the chilly grounds, biting his bottom lip the entire time.

* * *

"Ced?" Hermione said softly, turning to look at his profile.

"Yes?" he replied, just as soft. They were seated under a young beech tree, on top of a blanket Cedric had transfigured from a rock.

"Are you alright?" she asked tentatively, her eyes still on his profile. Cedric sighed and looked at her.

"Yes. I'm fine. It's actually somewhat of a relief to be rid of her, to be honest," he replied, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Good. I know you two were rocky for ages…" Hermione said, leaning slightly into Cedric's shoulder. He seemingly unconsciously moved to accommodate her.

"It's a bit chilly, though, isn't it?" she asked, looking up at him. Cedric nodded reluctantly. Hermione laughed lightly, before producing the little blue flames she was so adept at conjuring.

"Ah, that's much better!" Cedric exclaimed. Hermione nodded.

"So, should we get to work on that book?" she suggested. Cedric heaved a sigh.

"How about… tonight we just—just _forget_ about the tournament. Instead, let's just be." Hermione, half-way to his bag to pull the heavy book out, stopped. She turned, still on her knees, to face the boy in front of her. There was almost a pleading note in his deep voice. Hermione nodded slowly before shuffling back to her original position under his arm, snuggled into his shoulder.

"Mya," Cedric spoke so softly Hermione had to strain to hear. She turned her head slightly so she could see his face.

"Yes?" she replied, her voice a hushed whisper. He copied her movements, and they found themselves nose to nose. Although it was a surprise, neither pulled away nor turned their heads. Instead, they stared into each others eyes, grey into amber.

"I lied," he murmured. Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"About what?" she asked. Cedric smiled slightly.

"Cho doesn't know how I feel about you. I lied."

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. Her heart sped up, and she was surprised Cedric couldn't hear it beating a tattoo against her ribs. Her stomach leapt into her throat, and she struggled to breathe.

"W-what are you talking about?" she managed, gazing into his endless eyes.

"Not enough credit…" he murmured softly, his left hand rising up to rest gently against her fair cheek. Hermione's pulse quickened. Almost as if in slow-motion, Cedric leaned down and grazed her lips with his own.

* * *

"Therefore, food is the first of five exceptions in Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration," McGonagall finished her lecture, her clever eyes surveying her class. They fell upon Hermione Granger, top student, gazing into space with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Ms Granger," she said, attempting to grab her attention, but to no avail. She walked swiftly to stand in front of Hermione's desk. "Ms _Granger_."

Hermione started. She found herself face to face with a very irritated Professor McGonagall. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Yes, Professor?"

"Were you paying attention at all?" snapped McGonagall. Hermione blushed pink.

"Y-yes…you said—you said…" she looked helplessly at Harry for help, but he, like her, hadn't been paying attention. His clue was still irking him.

"Yes?" McGonagall urged, her eyebrows furrowing. When Hermione didn't answer, she cleared her throat irritably and turned on her heel.

"You will do well to not day dream in this class, Ms Granger. 5 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione sighed and rested her cheek in her palm. Not 24 hours ago, a very different hand had been in the same position. The thought made her heart skip.

As Transfiguration ended, Hermione, Harry, and Ron made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron was still rather angry with Hermione, and she often caught him shooting her angry glares.

Fed up with his attitude, Hermione turned to Ron.

"Would you give it a rest, Ronald?" she snapped. Ron stood, dumbstruck. Seeing no attempt at a response, Hermione turned and walked briskly into the Great Hall.

Ron turned to Harry, a pleading look on his face.

"She's right, mate," Harry told him, "You're being ridiculous. I don't mind if she's friends with Diggory; she's still my best friend. And if it weren't for Diggory, I would've been out of the Tournament. His help with the egg saved me."

Ron glared at Harry before sighing in defeat.

"Why did she have to pick Krum?" he said softly, "First Krum, now Diggory… Why won't she give any other blokes a chance?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, at a loss of what to say. Instead, he pushed Ron gently in the direction of the Great Hall, and food.

Hermione sat between Neville and Harry, silently eating her potatoes and chicken drumstick. Ron kept glancing down the table at her nervously, but she ignored him. However, it was getting rather hard to ignore, and when he stood and made his slow and unsure way over to where she was sitting, she began searching around wildly for an excuse to leave.

An excuse arrived in the shape of Cedric Diggory. He strode down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables and stopped behind Dean, in front of Hermione.

"Hey, Mya. Could I talk to you?" he asked. Ron stopped abruptly and turned to glare at Cedric.

"Sure," she answered, relieved. She stood and grabbed her bag before joining Cedric and walking out of the Great Hall.

Once out of the crowded hall, Cedric turned to Hermione.

"I was thinking we could work some more on that book today. Say…5 o'clock?"

Hermione considered this. "Won't we miss dinner?"

"No, we can go to the kitchens instead!" Cedric announced, smiling. Hermione grinned back.

"Okay, I suppose. 5o'clock it is," she replied. Cedric smiled wider.

"Well, I've got to go talk to Professor Flitwick about a Charms test." He opened his arms wide and hugged Hermione tightly, kissing her hair lightly. Hermione's pulse palpitated wildly at his touch. Reluctantly, they pulled away before saying good-bye.

"5 o'clock," he promised, before ambling down the hall. He turned and gave her a little wave, and Hermione watched him go with a smile on her slim face.

* * *

Cedric walked slowly, savouring the memory of Hermione in his arms. Just the thought of her smile made his stomach flutter with butterflies. He made his way to the Charms wing, grinning the entire time. That kiss they shared the other night made him giddy. It wasn't much—just a brush of the lips—but it shot bolts of electricity through his entire body. It had taken all of his willpower to break the kiss.

As the Flitwick's classroom came into view, something snagged Cedric's sleeve and pulled him into a dark alcove. His strangled yell was muffled by someone's lips on his. He pushed them away, startled, and backed out of the alcove.

"Who are you?" he demanded, drawing his wand. Cho sauntered out of the dark alcove, a coy smile playing at her lips.

"Hey, Ced," she said huskily. Cedric swallowed audibly.

"What do you want, Cho?" he asked angrily.

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied, maddeningly smug, "I want _you._" She whispered the last words huskily, that smile still on her lips. She reached for him, intertwining their fingers. "I've always wanted you."

Cedric swallowed again. He couldn't deny it; Cho was beautiful. And, despite what he told Hermione, he was still attracted to her. He was only human, after all.

_Hermione._

Cedric pulled his hand away.

"No, Cho. I broke it off for a reason," he told her, standing tall. Cho cocked her head to the side and looked up at him.

"Don't be silly, Ced. You and I both know you want me too."

And with that, she roughly grabbed his face in both her hands and kissed him passionately, her tongue making its way into his mouth.

A surprised gasp broke them apart. Cedric whipped his head around to see who had seen.

Hermione stood behind him, her wide eyes swimming with tears.

"Hermione…" Cedric pleaded, but Hermione turned on her heel and ran down the corridor, not once looking back at the boy that broke her heart.

* * *

_There you are; chapter four. Poor Hermione...stupid Cedric.  
Tell me what you think!_


	5. Wrong Impressions

_Sorry if this one is a little iffy; I got a wonderful case of writer's block. This chapter came up so fast because I'm going away tomorrow (horrah) and I didn't like leaving this for so long.  
I would also like to thank _KatieGrace07 _for her constant reviews. Since chapter 2 she's been right up there. Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 5

(Wrong Impressions)

She didn't know where she was going, and she really didn't give a damn. All she cared about was getting as far away from _him_ as possible. Each step was like a punch, each breath tearing her throat. Hot tears spilled down her fair cheeks, dripping into her mouth. She could taste the salt on her lips, feel the searing breaths as they tore her apart, but she kept running. If she kept running, he wouldn't catch her.

Hermione's toe caught on the top step of a long, stone staircase and she fell, landing hard on her stomach and elbows. She didn't try to get up; instead, she lay there on the cool rock and let everything wash over her. Cedric had _kissed Cho._ The cold hard facts were colder and harder than the stone she currently lay upon. He had betrayed her, broken her trust; broken _her._

After what seemed an eternity, Hermione got slowly to her feet. She took a shuddery breath and wiped her tear-streaked cheeks before taking in her surroundings. She was in a shadowy corridor, with long, aged tapestries hanging from the walls. Hermione walked to the nearest one and examined it. There was a picture of a young woman, trapped in a tall tower. A massive black and red dragon with leathery wings and mean yellow eyes flew around her tower, breathing fire at random intervals. As Hermione watched, the woman looked resolutely at the distant mountains, seemingly reassuring herself she would one day be there. Hermione wondered who that woman could be, wondered how she could be so strong when so alone. The sound of thumping footsteps brought Hermione back to the present.

She whirled around, her eyes probing the shadowy ends of the corridor. She could hear heaving breathing and nearing footsteps. She raised her wand, and as the figure stepped out of the shadows, Hermione turned on her heel and raced down the hallway. She could hear him racing after her, and she knew she couldn't outrun him--although not for lack of trying. Hermione felt a strong hand grip her elbow, forcing her to stop. She tugged her arm out of his grip and glared up into his flushed face.

"Hermione…" he pleaded, panting. Hermione continued to glare. He swallowed heavily and reached for her hand. Hermione quickly jerked it away. He sighed seriously and ran his hand through his bronze hair in an achingly familiar gesture of frustration and defeat. Hermione's heart jumped, despite its broken condition.

"Hermione, please," he tried again, grimacing as Hermione answered with a glare.

She swiped angrily at her eyes and the fresh tears threatening to spill over and splash down her cheeks. She longed for him to wipe them away, but knew he couldn't. _She _couldn't.

"No, Cedric. I have nothing to say to you," Hermione said coldly, still glaring. It was getting rather hard to see, for the tears were welling up. Knowing her resistance was crumbling at the tortured expression on his face, Hermione gave one last, hurt-filled glare before turning sharply and disappearing down the corridor.

He watched her go, helpless to stop her. He heaved a shuddery sigh before turning and heading the opposite direction, looking back repeatedly, hopefully, wishing to God she would be glancing back. Not once did she turn, and he clenched his fists tightly, knowing it was all his fault.

* * *

Hermione climbed through the Portrait hole and breathed a sigh of relief. Here, he couldn't find her. Here, he couldn't hurt her anymore. She spotted Harry and Ron over by the roaring fire, so she made her steady way over to where they sat.

"Hey," she said softly. Harry and Ron looked up. The smile that was previously on Harry's face vanished when he saw the tear-tracks staining Hermione's cheeks. Ron's ears had gone a lovely shade of crimson, and his fists clenched. The chess-piece he was holding squealed.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked, trying desperately to keep his voice calm, "What did he do?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's nothing…do you mind if I just…just sit and watch your game?" she asked quietly. Harry nodded quickly, and Ron gave her a small smile as he nodded his consent. Hermione returned it, glad they were back on speaking terms. All it took was an injured heart.

Although it appeared Hermione was watching the game in front of her, Hermione's mind was miles away. She had known all along she had fancied him, she just didn't know to what extent. At first, she knew it was merely physical. He was, it had to be said, extremely fit. But as she got to know him, Hermione had begun to fancy him as a person, and not just as a gorgeous face. She loved the way he would crinkle his nose when he laughed, the way he chewed his lower lip when he was concentrating or thinking hard about something. She loved the way he hugged her, because it felt as if she was the only girl in the world when he held her. She loved the way he would tease her and grin brilliantly when she cracked a smile or tease him back. She loved the way her stomach leapt when he came into a room, and the way his grey eyes sparkled.

With a jolt, Hermione realized she loved every bloody thing about him.

* * *

Cedric sat in the gloomy library, a heavy black book open on the table in front of him. He had been here every day for the past two weeks, hoping Hermione would venture into her favourite place in the entire castle and settle down at her table. She never did.

Cedric heaved a huge sigh, running his hand over his face. He had found the charm he wanted to use for the task, but it didn't feel like such an accomplishment without Hermione there beside him. He missed the way she would smile at him, the way she held his hand. He missed how she laughed, how her gentle voice calmed him in a way nothing else could. He couldn't deny it; he missed her. And all thanks to Cho, she was gone.

"Ah!" Cedric shouted in frustration. Madam Pince poked her head out from behind a shelf and glared at him. Cedric sighed once more before packing up his things and heading out of his hovel.

He was halfway to the Hufflepuff common room before Cho cut across his path, grabbing his hand and smiling at him.

"Hey, Ced," she purred, gripping his hand firmly. Cedric smiled tightly at her before walking once more. Cho, undeterred by Cedric's obvious lack of enthusiasm, started up a conversation.

"So, I was thinking…there's a Hogsmeade trip this week. Meet me at the Entrance Hall at 11?"

Cedric grunted in response, glaring straight ahead. Cho took this as a yes.

"Great! Why don't we go to Madam Puddifoots, it's so romantic in there!" Cho suggested, her eyes shining. "Oh, Ced, do you remember the first time we went there?"

Cedric did remember, but he didn't want to think about that right now. Cho didn't seem to notice this, and instead began reminiscing.

"Oh, it was such a nice day! The sun was glistening off the snow; it was so beautiful, wasn't it, Ced? And on the walk home, we shared our first kiss, remember?"

At this, Cedric stopped walking. Cho, who still had a firm grip on his hand, was jerked backwards.

"Why are you doing this?" Cedric demanded. Cho stared at him, confused.

"Doing what, Ced?" she asked innocently. Cedric scoffed.

"You know what! We were done! We were done, and I was happy, and now…now you've ruined everything!" He raged, finally tugging his hand from her grip.

Cho took a step towards him, grabbing his hand again. "Cedric," she breathed, her breath tickling his neck, "don't be silly. We can still be together." Cedric looked down at her incredulously. Her brown eyes, so much darker than Hermione's, gazed back up at him. She bit her lip seductively before reaching up with her free hand and cupping his cheek. "I miss you, Ced. I _need_ you," she whispered.

Cho pulled him down to her, their lips crashing together. Her hands snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. Cedric shut his eyes, but almost immediately they flew back open. This was beyond wrong, and he knew it. He tried to pull away, but Cho's arms tightened around his neck as she parted his lips with her tongue. Cedric pushed her gently, not wanting to hurt her, but this seemed to make her even more determined to show him how much she needed him. Cedric's eyes searched wildly for help, but all he found was Hermione. She was standing, mouth slightly open, in the middle of the corridor. Her eyes traveled over Cedric's face to Cho's arms around his neck, then finally landing on his hands. They were still on Cho's waist from when he tried to push her off. Cedric knew this couldn't look good. He reached up and removed Cho's arms from around his neck, but when he looked up again, Hermione was gone.

--

Hermione tried desperately to keep the tears at bay, to keep his face from her mind. But no matter what, she knew it was coming. She ran out the large oak Entrance Hall doors into the chilly dusk.

She stopped at the beech tree, where everything had fallen together and fallen apart. She sank to the ground, tucking her chin into her knees. Hermione could still feel his palm on her cheek, his soft lips on hers. She could still hear his soft laughter and teasing words, taste his lips with their mint-chocolate flavour. Taking a deep breath, she lay back against the slightly dewy grass and gazed up at the sky, trying her best to forget about the boy that took her heart right under this tree.

--

"Dammit, Cho!" Cedric roared, his hands flying to his hair. "What the _hell!_"

Cho smiled at him and grabbed his hand again. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like to do that in public, but I just…I couldn't wait," she told him, looking at him through her dark lashes. Cedric scoffed.

"You know bloody well that's not what I meant," he said angrily. "I fancy Hermione, and that's the second _bloody_ time she's gotten the wrong impression!"

Cho looked slightly offended at this. "Cedric," she cooed, "don't be ridiculous. You and I are going to have a wonderful time in Hogsmeade on Saturday, you'll realize how much you miss me, and I will accept you with open arms. Don't let that bookworm ruin what we have!"

Cedric bristled. "Don't," he began, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "call Hermione a bookworm. She's an amazing girl with all the world at her feet. And I am _not _going to Hogsmeade with you!" Cedric turned his back angrily on Cho and marched down the remainder of the corridor to the Hufflepuff common room.

Cho stood, dumbstruck, where Cedric had left her. Before he had completely disappeared from view, she made up her mind. She ran after him, calling his name. He didn't turn.

"Cedric!" she yelled, and, finally, he turned.

"What?" he asked, trying his best to remain calm.

"I...I'm sorry. Please, just...just give me another chance! I know I mucked up, but everyone makes mistakes. What happened to the kind, forgiving gentleman I fell in love with?"

At the last statement, Cedric froze. "Y-you _what?_" he asked incredulously. Cho looked down, embarrassed.

"I love you," she repeated in a small voice. Her cheeks were a bright pink. Cedric could feel his cheeks heating up as well.

"I, uh...well. I, um...thank you?" Cedric stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Cho looked up at this, and Cedric was alarmed to see tears in her eyes.

"'Thank you'? I tell you I'm in love with you, and you say _thank you?_" Her tears were threatening to fall. Cedric rushed forwards.

"That's not--no. I mean, I think you're a very attractive girl who could do much better than a bloke like me," he recovered. Cho gave a sort of sob and sank into Cedric's chest.

"Cho--what--" he spluttered, but she shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. Her tears were splashing down his jumper.

"I'm sorry, Cedric. I didn't mean to ruin everything! Hermione just...she made me jealous. I'm sorry."

Cedric stood, speechless. What the _hell_ was he meant to do now?

"Well, I--it's okay. I was spending a lot of time with her. You were my girlfriend, after all," he rambled, awkwardly rubbing her back.

"Yes, I was," she sobbed, "and I still want to be, Cedric!"

Cedric's face was getting increasingly warm. This was nothing like comforting Hermione. _That _he actually enjoyed. "Cho," he began, but she gave such a pathetic little squeak of misery he couldn't continue. Instead, he stood with his arms around her, rubbing her back in the most awkward 'comforting hug' Hogwarts had ever seen.

--

Hermione got to her feet and made her way back inside. Her feet were suprisingly cold, after being outside in the frosty February air for an hour. She mumbled a password to the Fat Lady and clamboured numbly inside. A very concerned Harry appeared at her side.

"Hermione, what happened to you?" he asked worriedly. Hermione was rather pale, and her teeth were chattering.

"I s-stayed outs-side too lo-long," she chattered as Harry led her to a soft, cushy armchair by the fire that Ron had vacated for her.

"Why?" he asked, staring at her questioningly.

"I-I had to d-do some think-thinking," Hermione replied, reached for the fire to warm her chilly fingers. Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

"Hermione," Harry started gently, "this wouldn't have anything to do with Cedric and Cho getting back together, would it?"

Hermione's head whipped around so fast Harry was surprised it stayed attached to her head. "Why would I care about that_?_" she snapped, her teeth stopping their chattering.

"I-I don't know," Harry answered, confused. "It's just...you came in here crying two weeks ago, and Ginny said that was around the time Cedric and Cho got back together, so I just assumed..."

"You assumed wrong," she replied smoothly, turning to face the fire once more.

Harry and Ron accepted her act and turned back to their ridiculously complex essay for Snape. Hermione sighed heavily and stared into the crackling fire, wondering how Cedric could do this to her.

* * *

_rrrrreview._


	6. Your Eyes Tell The Truth

_Hello. Chapter 6 up and raring to go! I hope you enjoy it; it was fun to write! The title is from a Bloc Party song, if anyone was wondering. Also, I, once again, borrowed some lines from GoF. Sorry, J.K._

* * *

Chapter 6

Your Eyes _Tell the Truth_

Harry was panicking. It was the evening before the second task, and he still had no bloody clue how he was going to manage staying underwater for an entire hour. He, along with Hermione and Ron, was holed up in the library, desperately searching every book they could find. He was getting desperate.

Hermione ran a thin hand through her hair in frustration. This was ridiculous! She knew _exactly _what book they needed—the only problem was Cedric had it. And she wasn't about to break her silent treatment; every time Cedric had tried to talk to her, she had ignored him, glared at him, or Cho had rushed in to pull him away. So there she sat, Harry and Ron working feverishly beside her, combing book after book for any shred of hope. She threw aside the book she was browsing and reached for a heavy brown one titled _Weird Wizarding Dilemmas_. Once she read instructions to curl nose hairs into ringlets, she slammed the cover shut and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Who on _earth_ would want to curl their nose hairs?" she asked angrily. Ron gave a tired chuckle.

"I wouldn't mind, it'd be talking point, wouldn't it?" came a most familiar voice from behind the exhausted trio. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around to face Fred and George.

"What are you two doing in here?" Ron inquired, staring disbelievingly at his twin brothers.

"Looking for you, actually. And you, Hermione," responded George, nodding to them.

"Why?" Hermione asked warily. The twins were, after all, infamous pranksters.

"McGonagall's looking for you. She was looking a bit grim," said Fred.

"We're supposed to take you down to her office," George told them.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look of confusion before turning to Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said. "Just take as many books as you can back to the common room, alright?"

Harry nodded wearily. "Okay, see you lot later then."

Ron waved apologetically before turning to follow the twins and Hermione out the doors.

--

"You're going to _what?_" shrieked a voice from within McGonagall's office. Hermione stopped dead. She knew that voice…

"Ms Chang, please, keep your voice down!" McGonagall scolded. Hermione's stomach swooped unpleasantly.

"Come on, you two!" urged George, pulling Hermione's arm. Reluctantly, Hermione started walking once more, dreading each step.

Fred gave three sharps 'knocks' on the heavy oak door.

"Come in!" called Professor McGonagall. Fred turned the handle, herded Ron and Hermione inside, and he and his twin shut the door quietly behind them, grinning mischievously.

Hermione and Ron stepped tentatively into McGonagall's office. "What are we doing here…" muttered Ron, casting wary glances around the handsome room.

Hermione shrugged, doing the same.

"Ah, Ms Granger, Mr Weasley!" Dumbledore greeted, smiling pleasantly. "So happy you could join us!" Hermione looked at the other occupants of the room. Cho Chang stood glaring at Hermione, her eyes narrowed threateningly. A small girl, no more than eight, with glistening silvery hair and big blue eyes stood shyly in front of McGonagall's desk. She reminded Hermione irresistibly of the Beauxbatons Champion, Fleur Delacour.

"Professor Dumbledore, er…What exactly are we doing here?" Hermione asked, avoiding Cho's angry glare. Dumbledore chuckled merrily.

"Well, I don't suppose you heard Ms Chang's outburst?" Hermione and Ron nodded. "Did you, by any chance, hear what came before it?" Both shook their heads. Dumbledore clapped his wrinkled hands together, still smiling. "Oh ho! Well, Ms Granger, Mr Weasley, if you would please take a seat?" Dumbledore invited. He waved his wand, and four chairs took form.

Hermione, Ron, Cho, and the little girl all sat obediently, waiting. Dumbledore surveyed them all through his half-moon glasses before speaking. "As you know, tomorrow is the Second Task of the Triwizard tournament. What you may _not _know," he glanced knowingly at Ron and Hermione, "is that this task entails the four Champions to spend an impressive amount of time underwater, to try and rescue something; or rather, someone." At this, Hermione sat up straighter in her chair, wondering if Dumbledore meant what she thought he meant. Cho was now staring worriedly at Dumbledore.

"I will put all of you in an enchanted sleep," he explained. "A sleep that will be broken as soon as your head breaks the water. None of you will be harmed, of course. This is perfectly safe. Now, if you would all sit still, I believe I will start with Ms Chang." Cho's eyes widened as she stared, alarmed, at Dumbledore, his wand pointed at her face.

"W-What? No! Start with _her!_" she cried, pointing a finger at Hermione. Hermione glared at Cho before looking up at Professor Dumbledore.

"Ms Granger? Do you mind?" he asked politely. Ron shook his head frantically beside Hermione, but she ignored this.

"No, Professor."

"Very well, then. If you would please relax, I should like you to be perfectly at ease before casting the enchantment."

Hermione took a deep breath and shut her eyes. Instantly, his face swam into her mind. Ignoring the jolt in her stomach, she instead focused on the curve of his lips and the angle of his cheekbones. The sound of his voice calmed her speeding heart, and she felt her muscles relax.

"Wonderful, Ms Granger. I shall say the incantation on the count of three. One…Two…Three. _Sopor Somnus."_

A feeling of absolute calm washed over Hermione. Her mind slowed, no longer working a mile a minute, and her breathing became slow and even. She felt her head droop, and, finally, she felt content.

* * *

With a gasp, Hermione opened her eyes. Her very bones were rattling in her skin, every breath like fire in her lungs. She looked to her left to see who had such a tight hold on her waist. Viktor Krum smiled down at her, and Hermione was alarmed to see rows of razor-sharp teeth. Under further inspection, she realized they were shark teeth.

"Viktor!" she cried, bemused. "What on earth?"

Viktor smiled at her again before muttering, "Shh, Herm-own-ninny, you are safe now, yes?" Hermione just stared.

Viktor was still swimming, pumping his powerful legs and dragging her through the ice water. Hermione looked to where he was headed, and everything became wonderfully clear. _The Task, _she thought to herself with a burst of understanding.

Suddenly, gentle hands were pulling her up onto the dock, wrapping her in warm blankets and forcing Pepper-Up Potion down her throat. Hermione snuggled gratefully into her blankets, relishing in the warmth. Viktor gently grabbed her elbow, leading her slightly away from the rest of the people. Hermione noticed, with a shock, Cedric stood feet from them, staring earnestly at her. She turned her back on him, instead focusing on Viktor's sharp features.

"Herm-own-ninny," he began, grasping her chilly hand. She smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"Thank you for saving me," Hermione said, looking at him through her long lashes. Viktor cleared his throat gruffly.

"It vas notheeng, of course, Herm-own-ninny. Now, I vonder if I may ask sometheeng of you?" Hermione nodded, and Viktor continued. "This summer, vould you, if it is not too troubling, come to visit me and my family in Bulgaria? Ve haff a vonderful summer home, very beautiful, and my muzzer vould love to meet you."

Hermione blushed pink and bit her lip. Viktor squeezed her hand.

"Vat is it, Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor asked worriedly. "Is it—is it because of Diggory?" he said softly. Hermione jerked her head up.

"What do you mean, Viktor?" she pretended to be oblivious.

Viktor coughed. "Vell, I mean…did you two not have a 'theeng'? I am not a stupid man, Herm-own-ninny. I haff seen the way he looks at you. And I vill not pretend it does not anger me, but your happiness is more important than my jealousy."

Hermione's mouth was slightly open as she gazed at him. "N-No, there's _nothing_," she put extra emphasis on the word for the benefit of the boy standing behind her, "going on between Cedric and I. However, I will have to think about it. My parents may not approve." Viktor nodded, squeezing her hand again.

"I vill vait for you, Herm-own-ninny," he promised, his voice low as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Viktor suddenly jerked to the side, his lips grazing her ear.

Hermione looked around for who could have pushed Viktor, and her eyes fell upon a tall figure stalking away, a yellow and black scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

* * *

"I'm very proud of you, Harry," Hermione praised later that evening in the common room. Harry beamed at her.

"Moral fibre!" Ron bellowed, throwing his arm around Harry's neck in a head-lock.

The party was just winding up, and Fred and George had just arrived with loads of pastries, cakes, butterbeers, sandwiches, and biscuits. Hermione grinned at her two best friends and their play-fighting before heading over to the twins to grab a butterbeer.

"Hey, Hermione, good, I thought I'd have to battle my way through this to find you," George waved his hand over the party-goers.

"Why'd you have to find me?" Hermione asked, claiming a butterbeer and holding it close to her chest as she wormed her way closer to George.

"There's someone outside the Portrait Hole asking for you. They want to talk to you," George told her, winking roguishly. Hermione swatted his arm before nodding and fighting her way through the pack of celebrating Gryffindors towards the Portrait Hole, the entire time wondering who on earth could be on the other side.

--

Hermione clambered through the Portrait Hole and straightened up, surveying the deserted corridor.

_Oh, hilarious joke, George,_ she thought to herself, sighing and turning back to the Fat Lady. A hand on her wrist made her jump a mile.

"Goodness, you scared me!" Hermione cried, her hand flying to her chest. She took an immediate step backward as she realized who had grabbed her.

"Mya, please," he pleaded softly, his grey eyes alive with emotion. Hermione shook her head roughly, tugging her wrist out of his grip.

"Cedric, no. I've nothing to say to you," she said coldly, glaring at his left ear. Cedric sighed heavily.

"You haven't let me explain!" he said angrily, raising his hands to his bronze hair.

"What's there to explain, Cedric? Cho was the one you saved from the lake, not me. There's nothing more to it than that!" Hermione spat, her hands copying his movements. "What's more, you snogged her! After you snogged me! After you broke up with her! How _could _you?" she raged, her arms flying out to the side, challenging him.

"I didn't! I _didn't_, Mya! I would _never _do that to you!" he bellowed back, urging her to understand.

Hermione scoffed. "Oh, so who was it I saw clinging to Cho, then? Please don't tell me you've got a twin running rampant round the castle!"

"Of course I haven't a twin! No, you just—_I _didn't kiss her, okay? She kissed me!" Cedric informed her, extremely frustrated.

"And you expect me to believe that rubbish?" Hermione scowled, eyebrows raised.

"Yes! I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's the truth! Just—just listen to the story, okay? Then you can pass judgment or whatever the bloody hell you plan on doing." Cedric stopped and took a deep breath, his grey eyes probing.

"Fine," Hermione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose once more. Cedric smiled to himself at the tenderly familiar gesture.

"Fine," he repeated, taking another deep breath. He gazed directly into Hermione's amber eyes as he spoke. "You know I told you I was headed to Flitwick's class to ask him about a Charms test, remember?" he asked. Hermione nodded, not breaking eye contact. "Good. So I was just walking down the corridor, when this—this arm comes out and drags me into this dreary alcove. I try to yell but they start snogging me, so I shove out of there and draw my wand. I ask who's there, and _Cho _walks out, quick as you like and all that. So I ask her what she's doing, and she's being infuriating. Then she tells me she wants me, and grabs my face and just snogs me! That's what you saw," he finished, reaching for her hand. She didn't pull away and she didn't look away from his eyes.

"So…" Hermione began uncertainly, "so Cho kissed—kissed _you?_"

"Yes!" Cedric nodded emphatically. "Yes, Hermione, see? I would never do that to you!"

Hermione nodded, but she was still distracted. "But I'm confused," she told Cedric. "What about the—the other time?"

Cedric sighed. "That…was a big mess, to be honest. I was walking out of the library—waiting for you, actually—when she comes out of bloody nowhere and grabs my hand and starts jabbering on. She's rambling about Hogsmeade, and 'how we used to be,' and then I start to get really cross, you know? So I tell her I fancy you, and she goes off on how much she 'needs' me, and she had grabbed my hand and tugged me down and started snogging me again!" Cedric stopped for a breath, his free hand running through his bronze hair. "So, I try to push her off, and that's why my hands were on her waist when you—when you saw us. It's really just a big misunderstanding. You've got some horrible timing, you know," he teased, smiling at her warmly.

Hermione managed a chuckle, her stomach flip-flopping as she gazed down at their intertwined fingers.

"So it wasn't that you fancied her," Cedric shook his head violently. "It was that _she _fancied _you?_"

"Yes," he agreed. Hermione smiled again, but it was wiped off quickly.

"The Task," she said, and Cedric frowned.

"Yes, the Task. Well, I'm assuming no one knew how I felt about you, so…Cho was the obvious candidate. I mean, it had to appear as if we were still together, what with her hanging off my arm every waking moment."

Hermione laughed softly, looking into his deep grey eyes through her lashes. "Yeah, it looked that way," she agreed quietly. Cedric reached for her other hand and pulled her close, so her head was resting against his chest. She hadn't felt this calm or content since that enchanted sleep, and even that wasn't like what she felt now.

"Mya," he whispered into her hair. Hermione breathed in his scent, wrapping her arms around his waist to hold him even closer. She raised her head slightly so as to see his angled face.

"Ced," she murmured, "I missed you."

Cedric grinned crookedly at her, causing Hermione to lose her breath. "I missed you too, love," he responded softly, his hand rising to brush her hair from her eyes. Hermione's breathing was, yet again, impaired.

Her eyelids fluttered closed as Cedric leaned down, his breath tickling her lashes. His hand gently tilted her head up, his lips brushing hers.

"Mya," he breathed into her ear, causing goose bumps to appear on her arms.

Hermione reached for his neck, wrapping her arms around him. He chuckled quietly as he trailed kisses down her jaw line, enjoying the shiver he felt as he brushed his lips across hers once more.

"Cedric," Hermione spoke softly, but he could hear the trace of amusement. He opened his eyes and gazed into hers. They were bright, and Cedric could see himself in her pupils. He grinned at her, and Hermione smiled back before standing on her tip-toes and catching his lips in a kiss long overdue.

* * *

_rrrrrreview, darlings, review! I'll try to update by next Wednesday._


	7. The Other Side of the Spectrum

_Hello! I realise it is not Wednesday...I cannot be trusted to keep track of days in the summer. I tried something different for this chapter, thanks to _Emeloo2's_ suggestion of having more of Cedric's thoughts and feelings._

* * *

Chapter 7

_The Other Side of the Spectrum_

"Ah, no," Cedric moaned as he peeked out of the library doors and spotted Cho skipping down the hallway, a huge smile plastered to her face. Cedric turned quickly and hurried back into the library to hide in a dark, dreary corner and wait for Cho to pass.

He couldn't believe how everything had turned out. One minute he's the happiest bloke the world's ever seen, and the next minute there's Hermione standing in the middle of the corridor with a look of utmost betrayal on her beautiful face. How could this all have happened? Cedric's jaw clenched as he thought of the answer. _Cho._ He hadn't even had a chance to talk to Hermione since it all happened, because she had been ignoring him studiously. And, sure, Cedric knew it must've looked very bad, but still! All he needed was one chance! Although, Hermione may say he lost that chance when he snogged Cho. Actually, that's exactly what she'd say.

Cedric sighed heavily as he crouched low in the back of the dusty library, draping his cloak over his feet and ducking his head so he looked like a big blob of darkness. He needed to fix this. And fast, before Cho could ruin things further.

--

Cedric was walking quickly from the library, trying to get to the Hufflepuff common room as fast as he could without any Cho mishaps. _So far so good_, he thought to himself, turning down a stone corridor and slowing slightly.

For the past two weeks, Cedric had tried relentlessly to get Hermione's attention. She refused to talk with him, and Ron and Harry, though younger, were still quite intimidating. Who knew what sort of tricks Fred and George had taught them? Cedric had even spent every night of the past fourteen days cooped up in that dull library, breathing in dust and mildew for hours on end, hoping Hermione would finally come to their spot.

While he was thinking up more ways to win Hermione back, Cedric failed to notice the familiar sheen of glossy black hair cut across his vision before it was too late. Cho had grabbed his hand, and was now jabbering animatedly to him, smiling and gazing up at him through her eyelashes.

"Hey, Ced," she purred, squeezing his hand hard. Cedric offered up what he thought was a polite smile of discontent as he continued on down the hall.

"So, I was thinking…there's a Hogsmeade trip this week. Meet me at the Entrance Hall at 11?"

Cedric consented to grunt, hoping it sounded gentlemanly even though he was quite frustrated.

"Great! Why don't we go to Madam Puddifoots, it's so romantic in there!" Cho squealed irritatingly. The sound grated against Cedric's ears. But Cho seemed indifferent to Cedric's grated ears, and kept prattling on. "Oh, Ced, do you remember the first time we went there?"

_Of course I remember!_ Cedric thought to himself, rolling his eyes (while, of course, Cho was looking reminiscently into the distance. He didn't want to appear rude.)

"Oh, it was such a nice day! The sun was glistening off the snow; it was so beautiful, wasn't it, Ced? And on the walk home, we shared our first kiss, remember?" Cho ranted, squeezing his hand once more. Cedric stopped walking, looking disbelievingly into Cho's dark eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, trying his best to keep his tone courteous yet firm. Cho stared at him, her uninteresting and bland eyes full of confusion.

"Doing what, Ced?" she asked. Cedric voiced his frustration with a single, respectful throat clearing.

"You know what! We were done! We were done, and I was happy, and now…now you've ruined everything!" he informed her civilly, gently tugging his hand from her grip.

Cho took a step towards him, grabbing his hand again. "Cedric," she breathed, her breath tickling his neck, "don't be silly. We can still be together." Cedric looked down at her incredulously. Her brown eyes, so much darker than Hermione's, gazed back up at him. She bit her lip seductively before reaching up with her free hand and cupping his cheek. "I miss you, Ced. I _need_ you," she whispered.

Cho pulled him down to her, their lips crashing together. Her hands snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. Cedric shut his eyes, but immediately they shot open. This was beyond wrong, and he knew it. He tried to pull away, but Cho's arms tightened around his neck as she parted his lips with her tongue. Cedric pushed her gently, not wanting to hurt her, but this seemed to make her even more determined to show him how much she needed him. Cedric was frantic. He did not need a replay of two weeks ago. He searched wildly for help, but all he found was Hermione. She was standing, mouth slightly open, in the middle of the corridor. Her eyes traveled over Cedric's face to Cho's arms around his neck, then finally landing on his hands. They were still on Cho's waist from when he tried to push her off. Cedric knew this couldn't look good. He reached up and removed Cho's arms from around his neck, but when he looked up again, Hermione was gone.

Cedric's heart sunk. He got the replay he so desperately did not want. And the reason for all of this was standing in front of him, smirking slightly.

"Dammit, Cho!" Cedric roared. His gentlemanly and polite persona was crumbling fast. "What the _hell!_"

Cho smiled at him and grabbed his hand again. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like to do that in public, but I just…I couldn't wait," she told him, looking at him through her dark lashes. Cedric scoffed, not even trying to sound politely disbelieving.

"You know bloody well that's not what I meant," he said angrily. "I fancy Hermione, and that's the second _bloody_ time she's gotten the wrong impression!" Cedric was so cross with Cho right now, and he could not _believe_ she was honestly trying to pull the innocent act.

Cho looked slightly offended at this. "Cedric," she cooed, "don't be ridiculous. You and I are going to have a wonderful time in Hogsmeade on Saturday, you'll realize how much you miss me, and I will accept you with open arms. Don't let that bookworm ruin what we have!"

Cedric bristled. "Don't," he began, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "call Hermione a bookworm. She's an amazing girl with all the world at her feet. And I am _not _going to Hogsmeade with you!" Cedric turned his back angrily on Cho and marched down the remainder of the corridor to the Hufflepuff common room. His fists were clenched and his jaw tight. Cho was unbelievable!

He heard her calling his name, but pretended he couldn't hear. He was afraid he might hex her. But as she called again and again, Cedric heard, underneath her pleading, a hint of something else. Regret? He turned.

"What?" he asked, trying to remain calm and polite. He was nothing if not a gentleman.

"I...I'm sorry. Please, just...just give me another chance! I know I mucked up, but everyone makes mistakes. What happened to the kind, forgiving gentleman I fell in love with?"

Cedric froze immediately. "Y-you _what?_" he asked incredulously. Cho looked down, embarrassed.

"I love you," she repeated in a small voice. Her cheeks were a bright pink. Cedric could feel his cheeks grow warm.

"I, uh...well. I, um...thank you?" Cedric stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. His parents had never covered this with him. They hadn't told him how to remain polite and calm in a situation such as this! Cho looked up at this, and Cedric was alarmed to see tears in her eyes.

_What did I do?_ he thought frantically. _I was polite, I was courteous, I remained calm, I didn't say anything offensive…_

"'Thank you'? I tell you I'm in love with you, and you say _thank you?_" Her tears were threatening to fall. Cedric rushed forwards. _OH_. He realized, too late, his silly mistake.

"That's not--no. I mean, I think you're a very attractive girl who could do much better than a bloke like me," he recovered. Cho gave a sort of sob and sank into Cedric's chest.

"Cho--what--" he spluttered, but she shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. Her tears were splashing down his jumper. _Ah, and I just washed it, _he couldn't help but think.

"I'm sorry, Cedric. I didn't mean to ruin everything! Hermione just...she made me jealous. I'm sorry."  
Cedric stood, speechless. What the _hell_ was he meant to do now?

"Well, I--it's okay. I was spending a lot of time with her. You were my girlfriend, after all," he rambled, awkwardly rubbing her back. Hopefully this would calm her down.

"Yes, I was," she sobbed, "and I still want to be, Cedric!"

Cedric's face was getting increasingly warm. This was nothing like comforting Hermione. _That _he actually enjoyed. "Cho," he began, but she gave such a pathetic little squeak of misery he couldn't continue. Instead, he stood with his arms around her, rubbing her back in the most awkward 'comforting hug' Hogwarts had ever seen.

--

Cedric walked Cho to her common room, gave her a parting hug and waited for her to walk shakily through the door before turning and sprinting back to his common room.

--

It was the day of the Second Task. Cedric stood at the water's edge, shivering slightly in the cold February air. He had a pair of yellow and black swimming trunks on, along with a yellow t-shirt with his name, 'Diggory', on the back. His wand was clutched tightly in his right hand, and he stared uneasily out at the dark waters. He had barely seen Hermione since Cho's terrifying confession, and he was missing her terribly.

"Champions ready?" called the booming voice of Ludo Bagman. Cedric and the rest of the Champions nodded, and Fleur gave a curt, "Oui."

"Right then. On my whistle, if you will!" Bagman gave three sharp blows, and Cedric waded slowly into the ice-cold water. He raised his wand and pointed it at his face. Taking a calming breath, Cedric shut his eyes and spoke the incantation clearly. The strangest feeling of pulling a sock over his head engulfed him, and when he opened his eyes, everything was slightly distorted. Mildly pleased with himself, although he knew he would have been thrilled if Hermione had been watching, Cedric took a deep breath and dove into the frigid water.

It was as if someone turned the sound off. All he could hear was the steady rhythm of his breathing as he swam deeper into the depths of the lake. Cedric kept his eyes peeled for any sign of mermaids, or something he would sorely miss.

After what seemed an eternity, Cedric swam into what could only be underwater homes. Tied to a post outside one of these homes was a grindylow, its horrid green fingers clawing at his legs as he swam past. Cedric swam down the strange roads, finally coming to the centre of the underwater village. There, tied to a rock by long ropes of seaweed, were four bodies. Cedric's heart stopped beating as he recognized the brunette figure. _Hermione._

Cedric shot forward, his heart pounding in his ears. If anything had happened to her…

As he got closer, Cedric realized he wasn't the first champion to get to the rock. Harry was there, searching frantically for something to cut the rope. Cedric acknowledged him with a nod before swimming to Hermione and tugging on her rope. A sharp poke in the shoulder diverted his attention.

"What are you doing?" Harry mouthed, his green eyes narrowed.

"Saving her!" Cedric mouthed back, pointing to Hermione. Harry glared at him before pointing to Cho. Cedric's heart sank as he realized what Harry meant.

Hermione's wasn't his to save.

--

Cedric stood on the dock, clutching the warm blanket to himself. His friend had handed him his Hufflepuff scarf, and it was now wrapped loosely around his neck. His grey eyes were searching the water desperately, praying that _Viktor_ had saved her.

Suddenly the crowd began cheering. Cedric looked to where they were all pointing, and saw a massive shape break the water. Viktor Krum emerged, pulling Hermione with him. Cedric sighed with relief before thinking very un-gentlemanly things about Krum, that filthy Bulgarian.

Hermione and Krum clambered onto the dock, and were immediately bombarded by Madam Pomfrey and warm blankets. Cedric waited anxiously at the outskirts of the crowd, waiting for a glimpse of her. Krum appeared out of the crowd, pulling a shivering Hermione along with him. Cedric stepped forward, hoping Hermione would speak to him, but as she caught sight of him she turned quickly away and focused her attention on Viktor.

"Thank you for saving me," Hermione said, looking at him through her long lashes. Viktor cleared his throat gruffly. Cedric's fists clenched.

"It vas notheeng, of course, Herm-own-ninny. Now, I vonder if I may ask sometheeng of you?" Hermione nodded, and Viktor continued. "This summer, vould you, if it is not too troubling, come to visit me and my family in Bulgaria? Ve haff a vonderful summer home, very beautiful, and my muzzer vould love to meet you."

Hermione blushed pink and bit her lip. Viktor squeezed her hand. Cedric narrowed his eyes.

"Vat is it, Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor asked worriedly. "Is it—is it because of Diggory?" he said softly. Hermione jerked her head up.

"What do you mean, Viktor?" she pretended to be oblivious. Cedric inched forward.

Viktor coughed. "Vell, I mean…did you two not have a 'theeng'? I am not a stupid man, Herm-own-ninny. I haff seen the way he looks at you. And I vill not pretend it does not anger me, but your happiness is more important than my jealousy."

Hermione's mouth was slightly open as she gazed at him. "N-No, there's _nothing_," she put extra emphasis on the word for the benefit of the boy standing behind her. Cedric's heart lurched. "Going on between Cedric and I. However, I will have to think about it. My parents may not approve." Viktor nodded, squeezing her hand again.

"I vill vait for you, Herm-own-ninny," he promised, his voice low as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Cedric couldn't take it. He quickly rushed forwards and banged Krum with his shoulder, sending him flying sideways. He stalked away, forcing himself not to look back over his shoulder at the girl who had his heart.

--

"Oi! Fred! George!" Cedric called down the long corridor at the retreating backs of two very familiar red-heads.

The twins stopped walking and turned, waiting for Cedric to catch up. "Yeah?" they asked together.

_That's quite creepy._ "I need you two to do something for me," he told them, finally reaching them and looking pleadingly into their exceedingly freckled faces.

Fred and George exchanged a look. "Now, Cedric, I'm sure you're a wonderful bloke," began Fred, grinning.

"But we just don't feel that way about you, mate," George finished, his eyes twinkling. Cedric smiled at the twins, letting a laugh escape his lips.

"No, you prats, that's not what I meant. I need you to find Hermione and get her to come out here to meet me, okay?" Fred and George stepped back and considered Cedric.

"That we can do," George told him. "Wait here."

Cedric smiled in thanks and leaned against the wall beside the Portrait hole. Finally, he would get his chance to speak to Hermione!

The creak of the Portrait hole swinging open brought Cedric back to the present. He looked up and his stomach flipped. There she was, the girl he'd been thinking about non-stop for the past month. She stood up straight and surveyed the corridor, an irritated expression on her features. She turned to leave, and Cedric realized he was missing his chance and reached for her, wrapping his long fingers around her wrist.

"Goodness, you scared me!" Hermione cried, her hand flying to her chest. She took an immediate step backward as she realized who had grabbed her. Cedric saw the resentment in her beautiful amber eyes.

"Mya, please," he pleaded softly, his grey eyes alive with emotion. Hermione shook her head roughly, tugging her wrist out of his grip. He sighed and ran his hands through his bronze hair.

"Cedric, no. I've nothing to say to you," she said coldly, glaring at his left ear. She wouldn't even meet his eyes.

Cedric could feel his frustration bubbling. He fought to keep his voice calm. "You haven't let me explain!" he told her, his hands once more finding their way to his hair.

"What's there to explain, Cedric? Cho was the one you saved from the lake, not me. There's nothing more to it than that!" Hermione spat, her hands copying his movements. "What's more, you snogged her! After you snogged me! After you broke up with her! How _could _you?" she raged, her arms flying out to the side, challenging him. Cedric longed to pull her into a hug. He missed the way she felt against him.

"I didn't! I _didn't_, Mya! I would _never _do that to you!" he bellowed back, willing her to understand.

Hermione scoffed. "Oh, so who was it I saw clinging to Cho, then? Please don't tell me you've got a twin running rampant round the castle!"

"Of course I haven't a twin! No, you just—_I _didn't kiss her, okay? She kissed me!" Cedric informed her, extremely frustrated.

"And you expect me to believe that rubbish?" Hermione scowled, eyebrows raised.

"Yes! I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's the truth! Just—just listen to the story, okay? Then you can pass judgment or whatever the bloody hell you plan on doing." Cedric stopped and took a deep breath, his grey eyes probing.

"Fine," Hermione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose once more. Cedric smiled to himself at the tenderly familiar gesture.

"Fine," he repeated, taking another deep breath. He gazed directly into Hermione's amber eyes as he spoke. "You know I told you I was headed to Flitwick's class to ask him about a Charms test, remember?" he asked. Hermione nodded, not breaking eye contact. "Good. So I was just walking down the corridor, when this—this arm comes out and drags me into this dreary alcove. I try to yell but they start snogging me, so I shove out of there and draw my wand. I ask who's there, and _Cho _walks out, perfectly at ease. So I ask her what she's doing, and she's being infuriating. Then she tells me she wants me, and grabs my face and just snogs me! That's what you saw," he finished, reaching for her hand. She didn't pull away and she didn't look away from his eyes. Cedric inwardly grinned.

So…" Hermione began uncertainly, "so Cho kissed—kissed _you?_"

"Yes!" Cedric nodded emphatically. "Yes, Hermione, see? I would never do that to you!" Finally she was listening to his story!

Hermione nodded, but she was still distracted. "But I'm confused," she told Cedric. "What about the—the other time?"

Cedric sighed. "That…was a big mess, to be honest. I was walking out of the library—waiting for you, actually—when she comes out of bloody nowhere and grabs my hand and starts jabbering on. She's rambling about Hogsmeade, and 'how we used to be,' and then I start to get really cross, you know? So I tell her I fancy you, and she goes off on how much she 'needs' me, and she had grabbed my hand and tugged me down and started snogging me again!" Cedric stopped for a breath, his free hand running through his bronze hair. "So, I try to push her off, and that's why my hands were on her waist when you—when you saw us. It's really just a big misunderstanding. You've got some horrible timing, you know," he teased, smiling at her warmly.

Cedric's stomach flipped and flopped as Hermione allowed a chuckle. He noticed how her eyes strayed to their intertwined fingers. She seemed to like it as much as him.

"So it wasn't that _you_ fancied _her_," Cedric shook his head violently. "It was that _she _fancied _you?_"

"Yes," he agreed. _A little bit more than fancy, actually, _he thought to himself. But Hermione needn't know. Hermione smiled again, but it was wiped off quickly.

"The Task," she said, and Cedric frowned. Ah, the Task.

"Yes, the Task. Well, I'm assuming no one knew how I felt about you, so…Cho was the obvious candidate. I mean, it had to appear as if we were still together, what with her hanging off my arm every waking moment."

Hermione laughed softly, looking into his deep grey eyes through her lashes. "Yeah, it looked that way," she agreed quietly. Cedric reached for her other hand and pulled her close, so her head was resting against his chest. As his long arms wrapped around her slight frame, he breathed in her soft scent of cinnamon and vanilla and finally felt happy.

"Mya," he murmured into her hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He couldn't help but smile goofily.

"Ced," she whispered. "I missed you."

Cedric's heart leapt. He grinned down at her. "I missed you too, love," he told her softly. A lock of hair had made its way over her face, so it partially obscured her eyes. Cedric would have none of this. He reached up and brushed it back gently, tucking it behind her ear.

He leaned down and tilted her head up, brushing his lips lightly against hers. A jolt of electricity shot through him. "Mya," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his head down closer. Cedric gave a chuckle of joy as he trailed kisses down her jaw line, once more brushing her lips with his.

"Cedric," Hermione spoke softly, but he could hear the trace of amusement. He opened his eyes and gazed into hers. They were bright, and Cedric could see himself in her pupils. He grinned at her, and Hermione smiled back before standing on her tip-toes and catching his lips in a kiss long overdue. Cedric shut his eyes, melting into her. Merlin, he had missed her.

He wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist, resting his large hand against the small of her back. Hermione smiled into his lips. Cedric pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he whispered. Hermione gazed into his eyes and Cedric felt his pulse quicken.

"Don't be daft, Cedric," she replied, her lips curving slightly. Cedric smiled and his eyelids fluttered closed.

_Fluttered? Come on, Cedric,_ he thought to himself, still smiling as his lips met hers and he saw his world explode.

* * *

_rrrrrrreview!_


	8. The Everliving Ghost of What Once Was

_Oh my goodness, it's been over a month. I apologise a hundred times over. I had a lot to deal with, but I won't bore you with my lame love life/family dramas. Instead, let's get to another chapter! It's kind of...well, I'll let you be the judge. I do hope you like it :) By the way, I swiped the title from a Band of Horses song (No one's gonna love you) Amazing band.  
Jasper_

* * *

Chapter 8  
(The Ever-Living Ghost of What Once Was)

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled up at the boy currently wrapped around her body. How everything could go from so perfect, to absolute rubbish, back to fantastic was beyond her, but she certainly wasn't complaining. He grinned back at her and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her smiling lips.

"Oi! Would you both pack it in?!" came a most familiar bellow. Cedric pulled away, still grinning, and shot a mock-glare at the red-headed prankster.

"Shove it, Fred! Or are you George…"

"Come now, Ced! Can't you tell us apart?" the twin cried, feigning hurt.

"You're identical down to the last freckle! What do you think?" Cedric replied, laughing.

Harry came up behind Hermione. "What are those two ranting about?" he asked, poking Hermione.

Hermione jumped and whipped her head around. "Good _Lord_, Harry! How do you do that?" she cried.

Harry shrugged. "I'm naturally sneaky," he replied, his eyes sparkling. Hermione shoved him lightly. "So…what _are_ they ranting about?"

"We can't tell if it's Fred or George that's harassing us," Hermione explained. Harry laughed.

"God, I know, they look exactly alike!" he agreed.

"Who looks exactly alike?" said a voice in Hermione's ear, making Hermione jump once more.

"Would everyone stop doing that?" she sighed, her hand fluttering to her throat.

The exact replica of the boy currently pretending to cry as Cedric tried to determine which twin it was had appeared at Hermione's shoulder.

"No. Now who looks exactly alike?"

Hermione sighed. "You and Fred," she answered. "Who else could it be?"

"_I'm _Fred," Fred told her. "Tell your bloke that one's George."

Hermione laughed and tugged Cedric's sleeve. He turned, and Hermione saw tears running down his face from laughing so hard.

"That's George," she whispered in his ear, her lips brushing the side of his face. Cedric grinned triumphantly and turned to face George. Hermione smiled and turned back to Harry.

"So…how's Ron?" she asked tentatively. Harry's smile drooped.

"He's…fine…" he replied, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Harry…" she probed, tugging his sleeve. Harry sighed heavily.

"He's still irrationally cross. And even all those chocolate frogs I had from Christmas weren't enough to cheer him. I don't know what to do, because you both are my best mates, and I hate having to spend time with you separately!"

Hermione nodded. "I know what you mean," she replied. "But I don't know what to do either! I mean, the only reason he's cross with me is because I'm seeing Cedric. And the only way he'd be …un-cross…would be for me to drop Cedric. And I don't want to, Harry!" she cried, tears springing to her eyes.

"W-why would you drop me?" Cedric asked worriedly. Hermione spun around and looked into his handsome face.

"I wouldn't Ced," she told him softly. "It's just…Ron's still really cross about you and I."

Cedric sighed in relief before tugging her into a bear hug. "Thank goodness," he murmured into her hair. "Now, I better go. I've got Prefect duties, _and _that 16-inch essay for McGonagall," Cedric groaned, "and if I don't leave now, I'll never be able to."

Hermione smiled into his chest. "Go study, Ced. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ahhh! Fine, fine," he muttered, pulling away slightly so he could kiss her good-bye. Hermione's stomach fluttered as her mouth softly molded into his.

"'Night, love," he whispered, his lips grazing her ear. Her knees turned to jelly.

"'Night," she replied softly, letting her hand fall to her side as she watched him lope gracefully out the Portrait Hole.

--

"Ron?" Hermione called tentatively at the retreating back of her former best mate. He didn't turn—he didn't even look back—and Hermione sighed heavily before turning to Ginny.

"Just forget about him," she told her, noticing, with a flare of anger at her stupid brother, that tears had come to her eyes. "He'll come around eventually."

Hermione nodded, her eyes on the floor. Ginny gave her a gentle shove on the shoulder.

"Hey," she said softly. Hermione looked up and tried her best to keep the tears back. "He will. I promise. He's just…well you already knew he was a prat, so really, this shouldn't be such a surprise."

Hermione gave a watery snort and shoved Ginny lightly. "Shut up. I have to get to class, but I'll see you later, okay?"

Ginny nodded, giving Hermione her best 'forget-my-prat-brother-and-have-fun-with-your-undeniably-fit-boy-toy' smile. But as soon as Hermione's back was turned, the smile slipped from her freckled face, to be replaced with a hopeless frown.

--

"I'll be back faster than you can say 'hopping hippogriffs', love," Cedric told Hermione, a crooked grin on his handsome face. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Go, go, I'll be here," she told him from her spot at the Gryffindor table. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning to leave the Great Hall and head down to the Quidditch Pitch. Cedric turned for one last look and his face split into a smile as Hermione looked him right in the eye and mouthed 'hopping hippogriffs.' Cedric waved his hand dismissively at her, still smiling, before he walked into the Entrance Hall.

Cedric was halfway down the steps onto the grounds when Harry caught up with him.

"Hey mate," Harry greeted.

"Hey. So what do you think this is about?" he asked, turning his head in Harry's direction. Harry shrugged.

"Well, the Third Task," Harry answered, looking at Cedric.

Cedric scoffed. "Thanks, _genius_. I meant, what do you think it could _be_?"

"Oh…I don't know. I wonder why we have to go to the Quidditch Pitch, though."

Cedric shrugged, and then glanced at his watch. "Oh, bugger. Come on, we better hurry up or we'll be late." The two boys quickened their pace, rounding the corner by the broomshed with 5 minutes to spare.

Fleur and Krum were already there, standing awkwardly beside what looked like little shrubs. Cedric and Harry stopped dead.

"W-what have they done to the pitch?" Cedric stammered, his grey eyes wide.

Harry stood motionless beside him. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were as wide as Cedric's.

"Oh, hello, Harry!" boomed Ludo Bagman. When Harry didn't respond, Bagman frowned and addressed the rest of the Champions. "Alright, so the Third Task will take place exactly one month from today, on the 24th of June. Now, I would like you to all look out onto the Quidditch Pitch. Good. And what does that look like?" asked Bagman.

Harry and Cedric, still too dumbfounded to speak, simply stared.

"Maze," grunted Krum. Bagman grinned and clapped his hands.

"Exactly! By the time of the Third Task, these little shrubs," Bagman bent down to pet a small shrub tickling his knees, "will be a good twenty feet high. In the very centre of this maze will be the Triwizard Cup."

"So, ve just have to get ze cup?" Fleur asked, cocking her head.

"Yes, Ms Delacour. You must get the cup. But don't think it's that easy. You see, the games keeper, Hagrid, will be providing some creatures and obstacles for you to overcome."

Cedric broke out of his horrorstruck trance and groaned. Anything Hagrid supplied would be a cause for worry. Bagman turned in the direction of Cedric's groan.

"Now, now, Mr Diggory. Your Quidditch Pitch will be back to normal in September when you return for your studies. Now, do any of you have questions?"

All the champions shook their heads. "Excellent! Well then, I suppose I'll go back to the castle and have a glass of Brandy…Harry, would you walk with me?"

Harry turned to Cedric and rolled his eyes. Cedric smirked.

"See you later, mate," Cedric said, turning and heading back to the castle.

--

Cedric tip-toed up to the heavy wooden table and the slight girl with the cascading hair. When he was but a few mere inches from her, he opened his mouth and shouted in her ear, grabbing her shoulders at the same time. The girl jumped clear out of her chair.

"CEDRIC!" she screamed, her pulse thrumming in her ear. Cedric was laughing, his breath tickling her neck. "What is the _matter _with you!" Hermione whispered harshly, glaring at him.

Cedric struggled to contain his laughter as he looked up at the object of his affections. Her cheeks were flushed an adorable pink, and her chocolate eyes were blazing. "I'm sorry," he sputtered, his shoulders still shaking, "It was so tempting. And you're so beautiful when you're flustered," he stated, his lips struggling to form the words around the laughter.

Hermione blushed, but didn't quit her glare. "You're a prat," she muttered, giving him one last glare before turning back to her History of Magic essay.

Cedric smiled and cupped her cheek with his hand, turning her face to his. "That may be true," he agreed, still smiling. Hermione tried and failed to stop a small smile from showing on her lips.

"It _is _true," she insisted, raising her hand to intertwine her fingers with Cedric's. "But you know what really irks me?"

"What's that?"

"I still find myself hopelessly in love with you," she told him matter-of-factly. Cedric grinned his crooked grin that left Hermione breathless every time. He leaned closer towards her and Hermione closed the miniscule gap between them in an instant, her lips finding his in a soft kiss.

"Hey…" Cedric protested as Hermione pulled away.

She smiled. "I forgot to ask…what did Bagman say?"

"Oh! Right…well, he just told us what the Third Task would be. Want to know?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"Of _course_," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"It's a maze! Isn't that wicked? It's going to be a breeze, Mya. All I've got to do is lurk into the maze, get around whatever Hagrid's putting in there, and get to the cup!" Cedric's grin grew. It was so close…

"What _Hagrid's _putting in there?" Hermione asked uneasily. She knew better than anyone the kinds of creatures Hagrid kept. Blast-ended Skrewts, anyone?

"Well, yeah, I know…but I actually have a decent chance on this one! I mean, I know _exactly_ what's coming, I've got a month to prepare…it's perfect!" Cedric's eyes shone with the thought of victory. It would be glory the likes of which HufflePuff had never seen!

"I suppose…" Hermione said softly. She was chewing on her bottom lip and her brow was furrowed.

"Mya," Cedric whispered. She looked up. "It's going to be fine. Just think! One month, and then it's all over! No more worrying!" He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb.

Hermione smiled. "I know. _And _you'll have the Cup to show off to everyone."

He chuckled. "That too."

"Can I help Harry on this one?" she asked anxiously.

Cedric laughed again. "Of course, Mya. Don't be daft."

Hermione looked relieved. "Okay. I'll still help you though, you know, so don't think you can get out of this," she warned. Cedric rolled his eyes and tugged her to her feet.

"Come on. Hot chocolate. Now."

Hermione sighed and got to her feet. "If I fail History of Magic, it's your fault."

--

"Oh, piss off, Harry. I don't want to talk about her, alright?" Ron's angry voice echoed through the stone corridor, and Hermione froze. She looked to Cedric frantically, who shrugged and pulled her into a dark alcove.

"Come _on_, Ron! She's your best mate! Think of all the times she's helped you out!" Harry urged, but Ron just scoffed.

"Best mate? Honestly, Harry, you are surprisingly stupid sometimes. She's not my best mate—she's not even my mate. So just drop it, okay?"

Harry sighed heavily and stopped walking, but Ron continued on down the hall. He stalked passed the alcove in which Hermione and Cedric hid, and Cedric saw him swipe angrily at something glittering like a diamond on his cheek. Hermione's face was buried in Cedric's chest, and she sobbed silently, letting the full power of Ron's words hit her over and over, crushing her like a wave.

What's worse, she didn't doubt them. Not for a second.

* * *

_review, my children._


	9. Calm Before the Storm

_Hello all! I have managed to update quicker than I expected. It turns out boy troubles and soap-opera type family dramas are good motivation. Who knew? Haha anyways, I hope you lot like this chapter; I really do. Also, I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story every chapter like clockwork. I love getting your feedback; it makes me smile. You know who you are :) I'll stop rambling. Here is Chapter 9 :)_

* * *

Chapter 9  
(Calm Before the Storm)

Cedric clenched his fists to refrain from punching the stupid prat.

How he could continue breaking her heart, and not even _care_, made Cedric cross enough to resort to crude muggle methods of punishment. Hermione had cried for ages after they overheard the twat saying those things, and she had cried quietly for weeks after. Nearly four weeks had passed, and the only contact Hermione and Ron had had with one another were glares on Ron's part and hopeless glances on Hermione's. And with the Third Task coming up in less than a week, Cedric had enough to deal with.

Hermione and he had been practicing every second day (Hermione rotated between him and Harry) since Cedric found out what the Task was. He already knew loads of spells, but Hermione managed to drag some up that he'd never even heard of. And some of them were bloody hard!

This is what they were currently doing, holed up in the good ol' Transfiguration section of the library practicing spell after spell until their heads hurt.

"One more time, Cedric. You've almost gotten it!" Hermione called from her seat on the aged couch.

"Ahh!" Cedric shouted in frustration. Madam Pince lurked up from behind a book case and glared. "Sorry," he said hastily. "I don't understand how a fourth-year got this before me!" he whispered loudly to Hermione.

Hermione smirked and blushed. "It's all a matter of determination, Ced," she told him.

"Ah," he exclaimed, "that's it then! You distract me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ced, one more time! I know you can do it," she added.

Cedric sighed and flourished his wand. A stream of purple and green sparks shot out, hit a book shelf, and vanished. The book shelf vanished along with it. Hermione clapped.

"There you go, Ced! You did it!" she praised, jumping up and hugging him tightly.

Cedric laughed and hugged her back firmly, kissing the top of her head. "Finally," he murmured, a huge grin on his face. Hermione pulled back so as to look into his face.

"I'm proud of you, Cedric," she told him seriously. Cedric smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"Thank you, Mya," he whispered, before her lips silenced him.

THUD.

The sudden sound broke them apart. Hermione pulled back sharply, her head whipping 'round. She caught sight of a heavy blue book thrown carelessly (or angrily) onto a thick wooden table, and a shock of red hair stalking furiously out of sight.

"Ron," she whispered, before pulling away completely from Cedric and hurrying after him. Cedric cursed, running his hands through his hair. He shook his head and followed her, ready to bugger up the bloody git, yet trying desperately to refrain from doing that exact thing.

"Ron!" Hermione called, louder this time. Ron didn't turn, but his furious pace slowed slightly. Cedric kept his hurried yet refrained pace behind them, hoping for the best.

"Ron, please," Hermione tried again, and Cedric's heart broke from the pain in her voice. He heard Ron's footsteps falter, and Cedric knew he had heard it too.

"Please," she whispered, tears in her voice. Ron stopped, but didn't turn. Hermione had stopped too, and Cedric slowed and started to back up. This was something she had to handle alone.

"Ron," she spoke softly, but her voice still broke. Ron flinched. "Please, look at me."

Ron's shoulders lost their rigidity. Cedric watched in wonder as he warmed to her voice.

"Ron, please. Please, tell me what to do." Cedric yearned to reach out to her, to engulf her small and fragile frame in his arms, but he stayed where he was. Ron, however, slowly turned to face her. His face was twisted; he was trying desperately to keep a condescending smirk on his lips, but it was proving difficult.

"Hermione," he whispered, and Hermione took an involuntary step forward. Ron's face became more twisted as he struggled to keep from reaching to her.

"You know what you have to do. You know what you've done," he said harshly, his voice low. Hermione stepped back, as if she'd been struck.

"I can't, Ron. You know I can't," she said softly, desperately.

"Well, then, I don't know what we're doing here," he spat, his face flushing. Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. Tears streamed down her face, dripping onto her lips and staining her fair cheeks. Cedric could see her heart break again, tearing along the ill-stitched seam sewn by the last few moments; before Ron opened his grotty mouth.

"Ron, please." She choked on the words, and they fell from her lips, drenched in pain. He was doing it again; he was tearing her apart.

Ron scoffed. "_Hermione_, please. You know exactly what you did, and at what price. When you picked him, you lost me." He threw the words at her, and his eyes shone.

Hermione's eyes were too filled with tears to realize they shone with regret and pain; they didn't shine with malice. They shone with tears, but all she saw was hate. A heavy sob escaped her pale lips, and she reached out with her shaking hand to steady herself. This hurt way more than hearing him say it to Harry. This was real. It tore at her chest and ripped up her throat. It wrecked her.

Ron tore his gaze from her, not able to handle the pain he saw. Without another word, he turned on his heel and disappeared out the library doors. When Hermione could see him no more, she sunk to her knees and fell into his words.

--

"Where is she, Cedric, m'boy?" Amos Diggory asked his son loudly, scanning the huge crowds in the Great Hall.

"Hush, dad, she's here. She's probably with Harry or Ginny or something," Cedric replied patiently. It was the day of the Third Task, and the only thing Amos had been able to talk about was this 'girl that has my son's panties in a bunch.' So far, Cedric hadn't been able to find her.

He quickly scanned the Great Hall once more before plunging into the throngs of students. He emerged at the Gryffindor table, his parents in tow. Cedric spotted Harry further down the table, sitting with an entire clan of red-heads.

"Harry," he said to the skinny boy, catching his attention.

"Hey, Ced! This is Ron's brother, Bill, and his mother, Mrs Weasley." Harry indicated the boy sitting beside him with long red hair and a fang earring, and the heavier woman on his right with a kind face and, once again, bright red hair. Bill stood to shake Cedric's hand across the table and Mrs Weasley reached across and grabbed him in an awkward stretch-hug.

"Hello, Cedric, dear," she greeted, smiling kindly at him. Cedric smiled back. He liked this woman.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley. It's nice to meet you. These are my parents, Amos and Clara. Although, I think you know my father."

"Indeed I do. How are you, Amos? It's lovely to meet you, Clara. I'm Molly." The two women shook hands and smiled.

"Oh, Harry, I was wondering if you've seen Hermione?" Cedric chanced a glance at Ron when he said this, and noticed his ears were startlingly red.

"Uh…yeah I have. Here she comes now!" Harry pointed behind Cedric, and, sure enough, there she was. Cedric's face broke into a huge grin and he hurried forward to meet her.

"Well, hello," he grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Ced. Where are your parents?" she asked, trying to look over his shoulder.

"Come with me, they've been so anxious to meet you. My dad has been driving me mental!" Cedric pushed her forward gently, keeping his hand on the small of her back.

"Mum, Dad, this is Hermione," Cedric said, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her forward. Hermione blushed and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," she told them shyly. Amos Diggory laughed and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Hermione, my dear, my son has never been happier! There's no need for formalities here; you are part of the family!" he informed her, smiling warmly. Hermione blushed deeper and ducked her head. Cedric's cheeks were flaming and he shot his dad a look that clearly said 'stop talking. Now.'

"Hermione, darling, it's so lovely to finally meet you." Cedric's mother, a willowy woman with the same bronze-coloured hair and defined cheek bones, reached forward to hug Hermione. Hermione tentatively wrapped her arms around her 5'8" frame and tried not to feel too overwhelmed.

"It's a pleasure," she said, untangling herself from Cedric's mother. Cedric stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist once more.

"Shall we?" Cedric inquired. Clara nodded. Amos was a bit more vocal.

"Of course, my boy! Where to, sonny?" he boomed.

"Dad, _quiet_!" Cedric urged. "We can eat on the grounds, or we could eat here, or we could eat at the Hufflepuff table."

"Why don't we get as much of this sunny weather as possible, eh, son?" Amos replied, chucking Cedric on the shoulder. Cedric laughed and hit him back.

"Come on, then, we can get some food from the kitchens. The house elves are _very_ helpful."

Hermione glared at the floor. Cedric chuckled and nudged her.

"Hey," he laughed. "They like it. It's not slavery."

Hermione repositioned her glare so it was fixed on Cedric's face. He laughed louder.

"What joke are we missing here?" Clara asked softly, smiling amiably at the pair.

Cedric took another glance at Hermione's face before answering his mother.

"Hermione is very…opinionated…on the house elf front," he informed her, smiling. Hermione kicked him.

"You're explaining it wrong," she whispered, glaring at him, before turning to Clara. "I believe in the liberation of oppressed house elves," Hermione told her.

Clara's smile grew. "Well, it's good to see the youth of the magical community getting involved." She sent a meaningful look in Cedric's direction.

"Oh, come off it, mum!" Cedric laughed, "I _am _involved, just not the way you want."

Clara sighed. Amos chose this lull in conversation to speak.

"So, Cedric, m'boy, where is this kitchen? I can't say I ever found it in all my years at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, it's just down here. I only know of it thanks to Fred and George, the Weasley twins." Cedric grinned at Hermione. She smiled back, forgetting her anger with him.

"There!" Hermione pointed to a massive painting of a bowl of fruit. She reached forward with her thin hand and lightly tickled a round, green pear. To Clara and Amos' astonishment, the pear began to giggle before turning into a round green handle, which Hermione grasped tightly and pulled. The painting swung forward to reveal a massive kitchen, filled with the four large tables and one smaller one, all situated directly beneath the actual house and head tables.

"Well, Cedric! This is brilliant!" boomed Amos, looking around.

Clara nodded. "It really is! I never imagined this."

"Are you be liking anythings, missus's and sirs?" squeaked a tiny house elf with a fluffy white towel branded with the Hogwarts crest draped over its skinny frame.

Cedric leaned down so he was closer to the elf's level. "Yes, please. We would like food for a nice picnic out on the grounds with my mother and father, if it's possible."

The house elf grinned hugely. "Of course, sir, of course! You sitting here; we is getting your delicious picnic foods!" The house elf bustled off to prepare the food, and the kitchen became a flurry of activity. Cedric and his parents sat back and watched interestedly. Hermione, however, sat anxiously in her chair, watching the house elves with a pained expression. As one scurried past her, Hermione reached out a hand. It skidded to a stop.

"Is you needing anything elses?" It asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, no, everything's fine. I was just wondering if you'd like any help?" The house elf's eyes widened and its mouth dropped open.

"W-what? Help, missus? I-I isn't knowing what you meaning!" It squealed.

"Well, would you like me to help you prepare the food, or pack it or something?" she offered. The house elf's eyes grew wider.

"No, no thank-you! We is not needing any help. Please, you is just sitting and relaxing!" The house elf squeaked anxiously, pushing Hermione back in her chair and handing her a mug of hot chocolate.

"Wha—b—can't I…" Hermione sputtered. The house elf shook its head forcefully, its huge ears flapping.

"No, no, no, missus. Your foods are be ready very soon!" With that, the elf scurried off to help its fellows, shooting worried glances in Hermione's direction every so often.

Cedric was laughing. Hermione turned to stare at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he managed to get out. Clara and Amos were both fighting back smiles, as well.

Hermione huffed and sank back into her chair to wait.

--

"It really is a beautiful day, isn't it?" Clara noted thoughtfully. The sky was a glistening sapphire blue, and small clouds were rare in the great expanse of colour. The trees were thick and leafy, and a wonderfully pleasant shade of green. The rolling grounds of Hogwarts stretched out in front of them, inviting them to sit.

"Yes, it's a wonderful day for a picnic," agreed Hermione, glancing shyly at Clara. Clara smiled back.

"Where shall we make fort, then, son?" Amos asked, clapping his son on the shoulder.

Cedric grinned at him. "I've got a place in mind," he told him, winking at Hermione.

"Oh, Ced, don't be so cryptic!" Hermione laughed.

Cedric shoved her lightly. "It's not cryptic. Come, it's just there." He pointed to a young birch tree planted near the lake. It had grown since Hermione had last seen it, and its leaves now provided a nice leafy shield from the sun. It had a top view of the pristine Black Lake and the castle itself.

Hermione looked up at Cedric. "It's our tree!" she whispered, surprised he had remembered when it happened so long ago, and the events that followed greatly overshadowed it. Or so Hermione thought.

"Yes it is. It's perfect, isn't it?" he asked softly, brushing his fingertips across her cheekbone.

"You are," she agreed, reaching for his hand. Cedric laughed and pulled her forward with their intertwined fingers.

"I'll race you!" he shouted, smirking at her. Hermione laughed and tugged her hand free from his before breaking into a run. Cedric gave a shout of laughter and chased after her, leaving the picnic basket in his wake.

Amos and Clara looked on, beaming. Amos leaned down and grabbed the abandoned picnic basket.

"I'm so glad he found her," Clara said, more to herself than anyone else.

Amos nodded. "She really is a great girl. And the way Cedric talks about her! You'd think she was the blooming Queen of Sheba!"

Clara chuckled softly. "He really does care for her, doesn't he?" she mused. Amos nodded his head, staring after his son.

"I can only imagine what this Tournament has been like for Hermione," he said, tugging his gaze from his only son to look at his wife.

"I know," Clara agreed. "It was stressful enough for us, and we didn't even have to be here to witness it all. At least after tonight, it will all be over. They can finally be completely together, no more worrying, no more stress. They deserve that."

"You're absolutely right. We should get them a gift!" he suggested excitedly. Clara smiled. Amos was just like a little child.

"We should. We could give it to them after the Third Task!" Clara decided. "What could we get them?"

Amos furrowed his brow. "What do you give to two kids who have everything they could ever want?" he pondered.

"I have no idea. We could give Cedric my grandfather's rings," she suggested. "One for each. And the inscription is perfect!"

Amos' face split into a grin. "That's perfect, Clara, my dear!" he boomed. "Why not give them eternity?"

Clara nodded, smiling. "Perfect."

"Ahh! Cedric, that's not fair!" Hermione cried as she was tackled by Cedric.

"All's fair in love and war, Mya!" he laughed as they both landed with a thud on the soft grass.

"War? Since when was this war?" she giggled, struggling to get free.

"Since you were beating me," Cedric told her, smiling.

Hermione laughed harder. "You're a git!" she squealed, pushing him lightly. Cedric smiled at her and rolled off of her. Hermione lay there, gasping for breath as she continued to laugh. Slowly she pushed herself into a sitting position, before going the whole ten yards and standing up. Cedric smiled wickedly. His plan worked; he had lulled her into a false sense of security.

Hermione grinned at him and turned to walk to their tree, where Clara and Amos currently sat. She had no chance as Cedric thundered towards her and engulfed her in his long arms, tugging her to the ground. They landed in a tangle of limbs, their laughter ringing like bells in the perfect summer afternoon. Clara and Amos watched with matching smiles on their faces, knowing their son had found what many search a life-time for.

Little did they know it would all be gone in a matter of hours.

* * *

_Ahh! Don't hate me please. It's almost over. Sob. Review!_


	10. This Modern Love

_Hello hello! Chapter 10, much quicker than I expected. It's in a different perspective this time, just for fun :) I really hope you all like it. The title is a Bloc Party song. __There's going to be one or two more chapters before this is all over :( so please review! _

* * *

Chapter 10  
(Ths Modern Love)

"Be careful," she whispered in my ear, her lips brushing against my skin and making me shiver. I pulled her close and tucked my face into her neck.

"I will," I murmured. "I love you."

She sighed; I could feel the rise and fall of her chest. I hugged her tighter, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Don't be afraid," I whispered desperately.

She pulled back and cupped my cheek in her palm. A small smile was tugging at her lips. "I wish it was that easy, Ced." I smiled back at her, because I knew it's what she wanted to see. But in reality, I was so scared my hands were shaking.

She stood on her tiptoes, lacing her thin hands around my neck to tangle in my hair. I leaned down (she was bloody short!) and kissed her, my insides simultaneously exploding as her lips met mine. I never knew it was possible to love someone as much as I loved her.

Too soon, she pulled away. I could see tears in her eyes; she was fighting them back.

"Mya," I whispered softly, stroking her pale cheek. She shook her head and shut her eyes. "Look at me, Mya."

She raised her head so her eyes, her perfect eyes, met mine.

"I'll be fine," I assured her. "We've practiced and practiced. I'm more prepared for this than we could've hoped." Mya nodded, biting her lip.

"Come on," she said softly, reaching for my hand, "We've got to get too the Great Hall for dinner. Your parents wanted to eat with us, remember?"

I gripped her hand tightly, hoping she wouldn't feel it shaking. "Right, let's get on it, then."

She started walking across the darkening grounds towards the castle. I willed my feet to move to follow her. The setting sun threw colours across the grounds like spattered paint, and it glistened in Mya's hair.

Up the stairs we trekked, walking slowly. I reached for the handle and pulled it open, releasing her hand so she could get through. The loss of contact made me anxious; I wrapped my arm around her waist as soon as I got through the doors. She smiled up at me and leaned against my side. She was so warm; so perfectly _alive._ I smiled back at her and tugged her closer, leaning down to press my lips to her hair.

The Great Hall was filled with the hum of chatter. Mya looked anxiously towards her Gryffindor table; most likely searching for that prat, Weasley. Not the twins; I owed the twins huge for Hermione. No, the other one. _Ronald._ How could he be so selfish? How could he make her choose between him and me? Bloody tosser.

"Oh, Hermione, Cedric, _there_ you are!" my father, Amos, boomed across the Great Hall. How was he so loud?

Mya turned and smiled at my father. I rolled my eyes at him, and he smiled hugely. "M'boy, why don't you and Hermione come sit with your mother and I?" he proposed.

"Alright, dad," I agreed. Like I would say no. He's my father; I adore the man.

"That would be wonderful, Mr Diggory," Mya said softly. She was so polite; it was adorable. I smiled and ducked my head to kiss her lightly. When I pulled back, she was blushing.

"Cedric," she said, smiling. It was more a statement than anything remotely berating.

"Come, little daffodil. Dinner awaits!"

Mya rolled her eyes and tried to hold back a laugh, but, as usual, she couldn't. A shout of laughter escaped through her tightly clamped lips, and she swatted at my shoulder.

"Shut up. If anything, I am a Tulip," she told me.

"A Tulip? Why a Tulip? I would've thought a Snap Dragon, or a…dandelion," I smirked. She swatted my shoulder again.

"Because they're _prettier_, obviously!" she pretended to be cross. "And they're happier colours," Mya added as an after-thought.

I smacked my forehead with my free hand. "Of _course_! How could I be so daft…"

"It just comes naturally," she replied, her lips curling up at the corners. I glared at her while my father boomed with laughter.

"That's the way, Hermione!" he laughed, throwing an arm over her slight shoulders. I flinched. She was so…breakable! And my father was so careless. Ah, well. Hermione could do wonders with a wand.

"Where are we sitting, dad?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Over here, son. The champions and their families sit at a separate table." My dad pointed towards a door off to the side of the Head Table. It was open, and I could hear laughter spilling from within.

We reached the door and stepped inside. It was huge inside! The wall directly across from the entrance was all glass, with a beautiful view of the grounds. The sun was still setting, and the Black Lake was painted every colour. Orange, yellow, red, pink, blue, green, purple…the Lake was like a canvas. On the right side were banners from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. The left wall was painted a royal blue, and paintings were scattered artfully amongst the blue. A huge round table was set in the middle of the room, atop a beautifully threaded carpet. Harry sat at the far end, surrounded by Weasleys. I took the chance to glare at Ron. I noticed his ears were red again. This made me smile.

To the left of the Weasleys was Fleur's family. Her little sister, a perfect replica of Fleur, was gazing at Harry. Beside Fleur's family was Krum's. His father had the same hooked nose, making him look very fierce. But as we entered, he stood and smiled genially at us, shaking our hands and introducing himself. What a nice fellow.

My dad, Mya, and I sat across from the Weasleys, next to my mother.

"Hello, Mya," she greeted. Hermione smiled shyly.

"Hello, Mrs Diggory," she replied. I smiled.

"Ah, so what's for dinner?" I asked, placing my hands in my lap. Hermione reached over and laced her fingers through mine. I looked over at her and gave her a smile, which she returned. Her eyes darted across the table to quickly glance at Ron, and when she looked back at me, her eyes were full of hurt. I felt my free fist clench and my jaw tighten. I glared over the table, and Ron was glaring back, only he wasn't looking at me. All his anger was focused on the beautiful girl with the slight shoulders next to me. I could feel Hermione shrink under his accusatory glare, and my heart clenched. I squeezed her hand and turned her face towards mine.

"Mya," I whispered. She looked into my eyes almost desperately. "Ignore him, alright? If he was truly your mate, he'd get over his petty jealousy."

Mya nodded and reached up to push my hair out of my eyes.

"I know," she replied softly. "I just miss having him around."

I reached up with my other hand and grabbed her hand that still lingered on my face.

"I love you."

She smiled at me, and I was pleased to see it reached her astounding eyes.

"I love you too, actually."

I laughed softly and kissed her forehead. A clearing of a throat pulled me back to reality.

"Son, your mother and I have a gift for you," My dad told me. A huge grin was plastered on his face, and his blue eyes were shining.

"Oh, you lot didn't have to do that," I complained half-heartedly. The entire table was focused on us now. They were all as eager as I was to see what goodies I was receiving.

My mother reached into her cloak and pulled out a small box. It was a deep, blood red. She reached for my hand and flattened it out, palm up. Into my open palm she placed the box.

"They were my grandfather's," she told me as she curled my fingers around the box.

I looked down at the blood red box in my palm, and back at my mother. "Your—your grandfather's?" I stuttered. "But, mum, you…I…are you sure?" She cherished anything and everything given to her by her grandfather…why she was giving it to me was anyone's guess.

"Yes, Cedric. I want you to have it," she told me, smiling. "Now, open it. We're all waiting!"

I smiled and looked at Mya. She was staring at the box, curiosity radiating off her like a wave. My fingers slipped under the golden catch, and I flicked it open. Inside, resting on golden silk, were two rings. One, the thicker of the two, had no jewel, but instead a delicate line of silver. I picked it up to look closer, and the ring began to glow a bright, bright blue.

What…" I murmured. I reached for the other, which was thinner, with a small ruby bordered by two diamonds in the delicate line of silver that wrapped around the ring, just like the thicker one. As my fingers touched it, the metal glowed a shocking red and got so hot I had to let go.

"Mum…?" I asked. I was completely dumbfounded.

"Hermione, would you pick up the other ring?" My mum asked. Hermione looked startled, but nodded slowly and reached for the ring. When her fingers came in contact with the ring, I immediately tensed. The ring was red-hot when I touched it. But, to my surprise, Hermione took it with no trouble. As she held it, however, the same blinding blue light began to emanate from the ring. I heard a gasp across the table, and this frustrated me, because it meant someone understood what was going on. I was still so confused.

"Merlin, Clara, is that…?" Mrs Weasley gasped. My mother smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it is. One of 3 pairs in existence. And you know what they say…"

I looked up at my mum, startled. "What do they say?" I asked anxiously. She smiled at me.

"Why don't you read the inscription on the ring, son?" My dad said quietly. This was a shock; he never does anything quietly. I turned the ring over in my hands, and I saw Hermione do the same.

_"Vobis, totus infinitio,"_ I read, at the same time Hermione spoke.

_"Vobis, pro umquam,"_ she said softly. Heat began to seep from the ring, warming my fingers and, strangely enough, inside my chest. I looked to Mya, and it was clear the same was happening to her.

With shaking fingers, I reached for her ring and slowly placed it on her ring finger. She smiled at me and did the same, and as we sat there, smiling and confused, the rings shone bright once more. We watched in astonishment as streaks of light shot from the rings, red from Hermione's, blue from mine, and intertwined above our hands. More streaks of light shot from these intertwined ones, purple in colour. In mid-air, about 2 feet above our hands, words began to form

_Vobis, nobis, pro umquam._

I looked at my mother, still in total awe. She had a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Mum, wha—" I began, but she shook her head.

"It cannot be explained, it cannot be taught, it cannot be forgotten." I turned to Hermione and gazed at her. Her amber eyes were alight with curiosity. I turned back to my mum, questions in my eyes.

"True love," she added, a tear streaking down her cheek.

--

"Champions, it is time." Professor McGonagall entered the room in a swish of cloaks. Krum, Fleur, Harry, and I stood. Hermione stood with me, her hand still clasped with mine.

"Be careful, Cedric," she urged, her eyes probing.

"Of course, Mya," I whispered back, cradling her face in my hands and reaching down to kiss her lips. As always, my innards exploded as my chest filled with giddy energy. Her lips parted slightly as we kissed once more, our lips molding together.

"Mr Diggory," McGonagall called softly. I pulled away reluctantly and gazed one last time into her eyes.

"I love you, you know," I told her. She smiled softly and stood on her tiptoes to graze my lips with hers.

"I love you too, Ced," she whispered against my lips. I hugged her tightly before pulling back and following Harry out the door.

--

The Quidditch Pitch was unrecognizable. Huge twenty-foot hedges twisted around the Pitch, creating the most frightening maze I've ever seen. I stood next to Harry, and the smaller boy was staring at the hedges with raw determination.

The thundering of footsteps caught my attention, along with the other Champions. We turned to watch as the entire school poured from the castle and spilled into the stands. I scanned the crowd, trying to find the cascading brown hair and freckled nose of Mya. Instead, I found the prat, Ron. The rest of his family was walking slightly ahead of him, and I wondered why he wasn't with them. I looked to his family, and saw, hidden among their scores of red hair, cascading curls and slight shoulders. I followed her with my eyes until she sat down next to Ginny and Fred, and grinned shakily at her when her eyes sought out mine.

"I love you," she mouthed, smiling. "Good luck."

"I love you too," I whispered, raising a shaking hand to wave.

"Champions ready?" bellowed Bagman. Nervously, I nodded my head, and saw Harry do the same. "Right then. The Champion with the most points will enter the maze first. This means Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, who are tied for points, will enter first. Then Mr Krum, and finally, Ms Delacour. On my whistle, Champions!"

I took a deep breath and searched the crowd one more time. Her eyes met mine.

Three sharp whistle blasts sounded above the roar of the crowd. I took a deep breath, ignoring the fact that Harry had already sped into the maze. I gazed at her face for a fraction of a second longer, memorizing it.

"I love you," I mouthed once more, before turning and disappearing into the darkness of the maze.

* * *

_dun dun DUN. If any of you were wondering, Cedric's inscription read 'for you, all eternity,' Hermione's read 'for you, for ever,' and the purple words read 'for you, for us, for ever.' Fun fact._

_ review! I dare you._

_Jasperrrr._


	11. Anyone Else But You

_Oh, hello! This chapter was a tough one to write. I really hope you lot enjoy it. After this chapter, there should only be one more :( So I want to thank every single one of you for reviewing, especially KatieGrace 07, graciousplum, VolturiVixen, Val B, and my very first reviewer, daydreamforever! Ahh, thank you all. I suppose I'll stop boring you with my ramblings. Oh! I turn 16 in 13 days! Horrah. Okay, Chapter 11 for you! p.s the title is a Moldy Peaches song. I'm in love with it._

* * *

Chapter 11  
(Anyone Else But You)

Silence engulfed Cedric as he entered the maze. All he could hear was the pounding of his pulse in his ears and his own ragged breathing. Swallowing heavily, he stepped farther into the dark maze, muttering at his wand as he went.

"_Lumos_," he whispered, glancing shiftily around as he spoke. His wand lit up, illuminating the path before him. The massive hedges surrounded him, and for a moment Cedric forgot how to breathe.

"Come on, Ced," he muttered to himself. "Just keep going."

He took a few more steps into the maze, then stopped. He waited for something to lunge at him, for something to at least _appear_, but nothing came. Gaining confidence, Cedric started walking again, going faster and faster until he was sprinting as fast as he could, twisting and turning along the hedges. He took a sharp left and skidded to a sudden halt, his eyes wide with shock. There before him stood Krum, and his wand was pointed mercilessly at Fleur.

"_Stupefy!_" Cedric shouted, but his hand was shaking. The spell shot off to the right of Krum's head, but it caused him to break the curse as he turned his great head to face Cedric. Fleur, whimpering, cowered at his feet, covering her face with her hands.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Cedric shouted, his wand still pointing at Krum's chest. Krum didn't answer; instead he raised his wand and pointed it at Cedric's stomach. Without even having time to blink, pain like he never imagined engulfed him. White hot knives were stabbing him, scorching his skin and rubbing his nerves raw. A scream bubbled from deep in his chest, up through his ravaged throat, and broke through his white lips. His vision was blurring, and all he could make out of Krum was a dark figure looming over him. His scream raked at his chest and tore at his throat. He screamed for help, he screamed for something, _anything, _to stop the pain. He was losing consciousness; he could feel himself wavering. His vision became dark around the edges, and as he passed from pain to oblivion, one name was whispered past his lips.

"_Hermione_…"

--

Hermione sat ram-rod straight, her nails digging trenches in her cheeks. Ginny sat at her side, her head resting on her crossed arms. She glanced over at her friend and sighed.

"Hermione, calm _down_," Ginny urged, nudging her arms. Hermione turned her wide-eyed stare to Ginny.

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ Are you mad?" she cried. She raised her hands from her face to grab Ginny's shoulders. "It's been over an hour, Ginny! An _hour!_ What could possibly be taking them this bleeding long?"

Ginny shook her head and grasped Hermione's hands, which were currently issuing a death-grip upon her upper arms. "Hermione," she said seriously, staring the older girl in the eyes, "It's a maze. It's meant to take a while. It's meant to test them, yeah? So, please, try to relax. You practiced with both of them for ages. They're more than prepared!"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You're right. You're absolutely right. They're fine. They're fine, and this is a maze. Okay."

Ginny offered a smile and patted Hermione's hand. "Exactly," she reassured her. "They were tutored by the smartest witch in all of Hogwarts!"

Despite her frantic state, Hermione still managed to blush at Ginny's comment. "I'm not the smartest…" she muttered, but Mrs Weasley interrupted.

"Oh, Merlin! Girls, did you see that?" she asked excitedly, pointing to a point above the maze. Hermione and Ginny shook their heads, staring where Mrs Weasley pointed towards. The red sparks were sparkling brightly. Though she tried not to, Hermione couldn't help but be reminded of the ring currently wrapped around her finger, and the red words that had flowed from his ring. If Cedric didn't make it…

"Mum, who is that?" asked Ron frantically, leaning across Bill and Ginny. Mrs Weasley gazed down to the bottom of the stands as Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, no, Fleur…" murmured Fred. Bill stared, entranced, down at the fallen girl. Her blonde hair fanned across the ground, and her pale skin seemed to sparkle.

"What…?" George muttered.

The booming voice of Ludo Bagman cut across the hiss of chatter across the stadium. "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems only three contestants remain in this competition!" he declared. "Ms Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy has fallen out of the race." He smiled genially out at the crowd, but, seeing only concerned faces, added, "She's perfectly fine, just a little rattled is all. One down!"

Hermione groaned and flopped back against her seat. "This is torture…" she muttered. Mrs Weasley placed a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"It will all be over soon, dear," she said softly.

It will all be over soon.

--

"Cedric! _Cedric_!"

Cedric groggily opened his grey eyes. Harry was kneeling beside him, shaking his shoulders. His body ached from the curse, and his eyes burned.

"What—is he…_where is that bastard!?_" he sputtered, his rage overcoming him. Harry's green eyes were wide and his bottom lip was quivering slightly.

"He's stunned. I sent up red sparks for him. Are you…are you okay?"

Cedric nodded slowly and pushed himself onto his knees. "That absolute _git_. And I thought he was alright!"

Harry shook his head. "Something was off about him, didn't you notice?" he asked. Cedric shook his head. "I think he was bewitched or something," Harry told him.

"That's—that's mad! Who would do that?" Cedric asked, shocked.

"I dunno…well, we better get going then, I reckon."

"What? Oh…oh yeah. The Cup." Cedric pushed himself upright, using Harry's outstretched hand for help.

"Thanks, mate," Cedric said gruffly, clapping Harry on the shoulder. Harry nodded, clearing his throat.

"Don't talk rubbish; it was nothing," he said as a slight blush crept up his cheeks. "Right. Well, I'm going to go this way, then…"

"Right, yeah. Good luck, Harry," Cedric said, before turning his back and running down the path. Harry turned the other way and disappeared into the mist, their unexpected alliance soon pushed aside.

There could only be one winner.

There could only be one.

--

"Ah, this is bullocks!" Ron groaned, leaning heavily against his chair.

"Ron!" scolded Mrs Weasley, "Language, young man!"

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered. "George, what time is it?"

The twin glanced over at him. "Time to get a watch, tosser."

Ron shot him an angry glare. A tiny voice broke the tension.

"It's a quarter past." Hermione glanced shyly at Ron before directing her gaze back to the maze. Ron grunted rudely in response and kicked the seat in front of him with his trainer.

"Temper temper, Ronnykins!" Fred sang, tweaking Ron's nose. Ron swatted angrily at his head and glared grumpily out at the maze.

"How much longer could this bloody thing take?" He muttered angrily, studiously ignoring the girl with the cascading curls and slight frame three seats down.

Hermione clenched her fists in agitation, watching the maze anxiously. She was worried sick, and what's worse, her best source of potential comfort was doing everything in his power to pretend she wasn't there.

"Hurry up, Ced," she whispered, her amber eyes full of unease.

Ron, though trying his best not to acknowledge her, heard her whisper those words, and his stomach clenched. Why did it have to be him?

Why did it have to be him?

--

Cedric sprinted through the mist and burst into the clearing. There, in the centre of the maze, stood the Cup. Cedric's heart leapt and he took a shaky step towards it. This was it! Hufflepuff would have glory the likes of which they'd never encountered! He took another step, getting closer and closer to his goal. His pulse was pounding heavily in his ears and his hands were shaking slightly. Ten yards left, 9, 8…

"Cedric! Look out!"

Cedric whipped his head to the left. There stood Harry, his knobby knees covered in mud. He was pointing over Cedric's shoulder. Cedric turned quickly and his stomach dropped to his knees.

"Run!" bellowed Harry, rushing forwards at the same time that the massive spider lunged for him. The spider's pinchers caught Harry's leg and he was lifted 10 feet in the air. Cedric stood frozen in terror.

"Harry!" he shouted, raising his wand and taking aim. "_Stupefy!_" The spell hit the spider's hairy side and bounced off. "Bugger!"

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled as the spider reared. Cedric, seeing his chance, fired a spell at the spider's underbelly. The combined spells did what one could not; the huge spider toppled over, freeing Harry.

"Harry!" Cedric shouted. He raced over to the young man, dropping to his knees.

"Go on then," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Take the Cup."

Cedric stared at him. "No."

"What? No, Cedric, take the bloody Cup. You were here first; you won."

Cedric shook his head. "No, Harry. If you hadn't saved me from Krum, I would've been out long before. Take it. You deserve it."

Harry stared at him in utter disbelief. "Don't be daft, Cedric! Take the Cup!"

Cedric's lips set in a firm line. It took everything he had, but he was not going to take that Cup.

"Together," he said, looking Harry in the eye. The younger boy's green eyes shone in the darkness.

"Together," Harry repeated, grasping Cedric's outstretched hand. He heaved Harry up to his feet, then threw Harry's arm around his broad shoulders to support him.

"How's your leg?" he asked, his concern evident.

Harry tried for a smile, but a grimace distorted his features.

"Ah." Cedric nodded. "No worries, mate. Lean on me; we'll make it."

He and Harry hobbled the last few yards to the Cup. They both reached out slightly unsteady hands and hesitated inches from the handles. Over the surreal glow of the Cup, grey eyes met green.

"On three?" Harry whispered.

Cedric nodded. "On three," he agreed.

Together they counted down to one.

Together they counted down to the end.

With a flash of blue and a hearty tug at the back of the navel, the two boys found themselves spinning out of control, time and space passing them by. They landed heavily on solid ground, Cedric's knees hitting the ground hard. They both raised their heads and glanced cautiously around them.

"Wands out, do you reckon?" Cedric suggested. Harry pretended he didn't notice the slight waver to his voice.

"Yeah, I reckon."

Cedric reached into his robes and slipped out his wand, his skin stretched white over his knuckles.

"Did anyone tell you the Cup was a portkey?" Cedric asked Harry, turning to face the boy.

"Nope. Where are we?"

Cedric looked around, taking in the headstones. "A…graveyard, I expect," he answered. He looked to his left, at Harry.

"Get back to the portkey," Harry said softly, his green eyes scanning the graveyard with a sense of understanding.

"Harry, what—"

"The portkey, Cedric. Get back to it!"

"Why?" he asked, his anxiety gnawing at his belly.

"I've been here before! Go back to the portkey!" Harry bellowed, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him towards the only thing connecting them to safety.

"But…Harry, what is going _on_?!"

"Trust me, Cedric! We have to get back! We have to…" Harry trailed off as his eyes focused on something behind Cedric. He whipped his head around. A dark figure had emerged from behind a headstone bearing the name 'Tom Riddle' and a large stone angel.

A sense of unease suddenly overwhelmed Cedric. Whoever this was was not an ally.

"Who—who are you?" he shouted, his voice quavering.

"Run, Cedric!" Harry bellowed, shoving him roughly behind a headstone and throwing himself down beside him.

_Run._

* * *

_Oh my goodness! anxiety!! lgjfdaklgmnaiertgr;lg._

_review! I get the chapters up faster if I'm properly motivated...BIG HINT._

_blargh.  
Jasper!! :)_


	12. Storms and Stress

_Oh hello. This chapter is a little short, but what can ya do? Once again, the title is a Bloc Party song. And once again, thank you to all the reviewers. They make me smile. And because of you, this chapter is up two days earlier than I originally planned! Huzzah. Without further ado, Chapter 12!_

* * *

Chapter 12  
(Storms and Stress)

Cedric's head cracked against the headstone and his vision swam. Clutching his throbbing head, he struggled to pull his legs behind the safety of the grave while Harry crawled through the soggy grass to duck beside him.

"Who is that?" Cedric whispered, his grey eyes wide with fear.

Harry shook his head and clawed at his forehead, his eyes shut tight. Cedric felt a swoop of fear in his stomach. Did he hit the headstone too? Cedric reached up a shaking hand and wiped a trickle of blood from his face.

"Harry," he whispered, nudging the younger boy. Harry flinched away from him, his hands still clutching desperately at his forehead. His mouth was clamped tight, as if he was trying to keep from getting sick. "Harry, what—"

"_Get them, kill them!" _hissed a cruel voice.

A cold fear seized Cedric. They had to get out of there, and fast, but Harry was still fighting the urge to throw up. Straining to hear, Cedric raised himself onto his hands and knees and leaned into the headstone.

"What do I do with the spare, master?" came a weak voice from Cedric's right. He shrank farther into the darkness. He had a strange feeling that the 'spare' wasn't the skinny boy with the knobby knees beside him…

_"Dispose of it. I have no need for it."_

Footsteps squelched across the damp grass, getting closer and closer. Cedric gave one more glance in Harry's direction, and, seeing him still clutching his forehead with undisguised desperation, took a deep breath.

He pushed himself off of his knees. One thing was for certain; he would not be 'disposed of' while on his knees. Taking another deep, steadying breath, he straightened up to his full height and stepped out from behind the headstone. Harry, distracted from his pain by the absence of a body beside him, opened his eyes. Seeing what Cedric was doing, he reached out and tried to snag his heels as he disappeared from sight.

"Cedric!" Harry rasped, but Cedric didn't come back.

--

"Good Lord, this task was not well planned, now, was it?" Mrs Weasley exclaimed to her children and Hermione. It had been nearly three hours, and only Harry and Cedric were left in the maze. Krum had been carted out about an hour and a half ago, looking very grim indeed.

"I'm hungry," Ron complained, clutching his stomach in apparent agony.

"You should've come prepared, like us," Fred smirked at him, brandishing a pumpkin pasty and several cauldron cakes.

"Where'd you lot get all that?" Ron hissed. His stomach gave a very audible growl.

"Temper temper, Ronnykins!" chided George, grinning. "I don't think I want to share my goodies with someone so unstable…"

Ron scowled at him and slumped back in his seat, fuming.

"Oi, Fred, George. Pass us a cauldron cake, yeah?" Ginny called down the aisle.

"But of course, darling sister. Take two!" George called back, beaming brilliantly. He stood up and handed Ginny the cakes, winking at Ron as he passed.

"Thanks, George," Ginny said, sending a smirk Ron's way. "Want one, Hermione?"

Ron slumped lower in his seat, his ears bright red. "Bloody gits. Worse than Pretty boy Diggory, they are…" he murmured to himself, glaring out at the maze.

--

"Who are you?" Cedric called at the dark figure that was fast approaching. He hoped he didn't sound as frightened as he was.

The figure didn't respond, but it slowed in its advancement. Cedric willed his wand hand to stop shaking.

"Cedric!" Harry called again, but Cedric didn't answer. He couldn't.

_"Kill him, Wormtail! What are you waiting for?"_ cried the cruel voice. It sounded as if it came from somewhere within the dark figure's robes.

Cedric braced his shoulders and said, in a voice he hoped sounded confident and collected, "Wormtail, is it?"

Wormtail stopped walking completely. Cedric took a deep breath.

"Who are you? Why have you brought us here?" he demanded. Wormtail flinched slightly at his words, as if he was afraid of the answer.

"Cedric, no, get back to the Cup!" Harry pleaded, peeking out from behind the headstone. His face was paper-white, and his scar stood out in sharp relief.

"Who are you?" Cedric repeated, ignoring Harry. Wormtail shook his head slightly and dug into his robes. Cedric's wand hand tensed.

"Cedric, don't be daft! Get back to the bloody portkey!" Harry shouted, struggling to his feet and lurching out from behind the headstone. He stumbled slightly and righted himself, glaring directly at Wormtail. "You! You bloody traitor!" Harry lunged at Wormtail, his skinny frame knocking him to the ground. Harry followed, his knobby knees connecting hard with Wormtail's stomach. "How could you! You betrayed them! After I saved you, you pathetic coward!"

Cedric stepped forward, exceptionally confused. "Harry! What in the _hell _is going on?" he shouted.

"Get—back—to—the—sodding—portkey—_umph!"_ Wormtail landed a hard punch to Harry's jaw, sending the scrawny lad sprawling across the grass. Harry scrambled to his feet, but Wormtail kicked out, connecting with his ribs. He collapsed in a heap.

"Harry!" Cedric bellowed. He raised his wand and fired a spell at Wormtail, who ducked just in time. "Bugger!" he exclaimed, dodging a red jet of light.

"Cedric!" Harry shouted, struggling to right himself. Cedric fired a stunning spell at Wormtail and raced to Harry's side.

"Can you walk?" Cedric asked frantically.

"I reckon so!" Harry replied, grimacing. Cedric heaved him to his feet, draping Harry's arm over his shoulders.

"Lean into me, Harry," Cedric instructed. A flash of light in his peripherals was all the warning he received.

--

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are now entering our third hour! Refreshments will be coming around; please sit tight! This maze is a _true _test of character for our two remaining Champions. I'm sure they appreciate your support!" boomed the voice of Ludo Bagman. Ron jolted awake.

"Spider! Spider…what..?" he muttered, still half-asleep. Ginny giggled and Fred flicked Ron's forehead.

"They're passing round refreshments, prat. Rise and shine!"

Ron's freckled face broke into a grin. "About time! I'm absolutely _starved_!"

"Mrs Weasley, about how much longer do you reckon this will go on?" Hermione asked. Ron noticed, with a sharp pang in his chest, that her voice wavered ever so slightly. He chanced a glance over at her and was shocked at how pale she was, and her hands were shaking.

"Not long, dear. Do try to relax, you'll run yourself over the bend, worrying like you are!" Mrs Weasley patted her shoulder consolingly.

"Alright. It's just been an awful long time. I do hope they're all right…" A line formed in between Hermione's brows as she furrowed them in worry. Ron felt his arms trying to push him out of his seat, and he fought to keep them in place.

"Of course they're fine, Hermione," Ginny said, rubbing her hand. "Cedric's much more than just a pretty face!"

Hermione grinned shakily at her before turning her full attention back to the maze. Ron felt his shoulders droop as he acknowledged what Ginny said. Diggory was far more than just a pretty face; he was hers.

--

A searing pain erupted all over his body. He fell to the ground, writhing, trying to escape it. It tore at his skin like a thousand hot knives; it ripped at his nerves and boiled his blood. This time it was going to kill him, this time he wouldn't make it out alive…

"_Stupefy!" _Abruptly, the pain began to recede. Cedric opened his eyes slowly. Everything was slightly blurry, and a crumpled black heap lay before him.

He scrambled to a sitting position. "Harry!" he rasped.

"I'm here, Cedric, I'm here," Harry told him. Cedric turned to the left, and, sure enough, there was Harry.

"Harry, what—"

"No, Cedric, this time we _have _to get out of here! Don't waste your time trying to figure out what all this is; believe me, its not good! Now _hurry_!" Harry's eyes were wide and his voice was laced with fear.

"Okay…okay, come on then." Cedric heaved himself to his feet and reached down for his wand. Wormtail was beginning to stir…

"Cedric!" Harry urged. Cedric nodded quickly and scanned the ground for his wand, but he couldn't see it.

"Bugger it…" he muttered, growing frantic. Harry was tugging on his arm, pulling him forward. Cedric sent one last glance around the graveyard, and he saw it. It was lying a few yards from where he collapsed. He raced forward to get it, and at the same time, Wormtail sat up.

"Cedric, you bloody prat!" Harry bellowed, racing after him. Wormtail reached eagerly for his wand and aimed it at Cedric, his lips forming the two words that could end his life.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_Bum bum BUMMMM. What do you think? Pretty stormy? Stressful? storms and stress!?  
Review!!_

_Jasperrrrrr_


	13. Burn, Brand My Memory

_Hello AGAIN. I was too wired to stop there, so I prattled off another chapter :) You may have noticed I changed the story summary. Hmm. Also, this is the second last chapter. Only one after this, and it'll just explain this one better. Thanks again for reviewing! once AGAIN, the title is lyrics from Magnteized by Laura Veirs. Very very good song._

* * *

Chapter 13  
(Burn, Brand My Memory)

Hermione sat on the edge of her seat, her hands clenched into fists. This was getting ridiculous. How could it honestly take him this long?

"Hermione dear, please, try to relax!" urged Mrs Weasley. Hermione nodded tensely and slowly uncurled her fingers.

"Honestly, Hermione, calm down, would you?" called Fred.

"Yeah," said George, "Cedric would murder us if he knew you were so stressed!"

Hermione turned to look at them, desperately trying to rearrange her features into something resembling calm and collected.

"Why would he murder you?" she asked.

"Because you're you. And we happen to be sitting next to you. And our prat brother won't get his head out of his arse and his panties out of a knot in time to save us," Fred said matter-of-factly, sending a glare at Ron. Ron tried his best to pretend he hadn't heard.

Ginny laughed, and Hermione let an uneasy chuckle fall past her lips.

"That's true," Ginny agreed, smirking. "Ron really is a pra—Hermione, what…?"

Hermione, startled by Ginny's change of tone, followed her gaze. She felt it before she saw it; the bright red light emanating from the third finger of her right hand. It filled her chest with heat and made her fingers tingle.

"What in the…" she trailed off. The heat in her chest began to grow uncomfortably warm. She squirmed, trying to escape the growing heat that was reaching unbearable temperatures, but there was no escape. The tingle in her fingers grew to vibrations that shook up her arms and rattled inside her chest with the scalding fire.

"Mrs Diggory!" Hermione cried, her fingers raking across her chest to try and put out the fire. "Mrs Diggory, what's happening?"

Clara, sitting a row in front, turned to face Hermione. Her face drained of colour when she took in Hermione's frantic state.

"No…" she whispered, the word falling from her lips like a final verdict.

--

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Cedric had no time to think, no time to react. All he could do was watch helplessly as the jet of green light streaked towards him.

"Cedric! No!" Harry's tortured cry seemed to come from a long way off. Cedric's energy was focused completely on the one thing he wanted more in the world: to be with her again.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered as the green light hit his chest and exploded into a thousand emerald jewels.

--

Hermione fell from her chair in a heap, her head cracking against the hard floor. Ron watched with a heavy knot in his stomach as his sister dropped to her knees beside her and shook her shoulders, as Fred and George leapt over their seats to rush to her aide. Mrs Weasley jumped to her feet and screamed for help, her kind face twisted in fear. Clara and Amos sat motionless, watching in horror as Hermione stopped moving completely. Clara's mouth was opened in a silent scream. This couldn't be happening…

--

Pain like he'd never imagined engulfed him, destroyed him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he couldn't even think. All he could feel was the blinding pain. A bright white light illuminated his pain, and he tried desperately to reach for it. Salvation had to be beyond such a light…

Another wave of pain wracked his body, tearing at his skin and scalding his nerves. He struggled to scream, to release even a small amount of the pain. He opened his mouth and let the pain rip up his throat and fall heavily from his lips in a heart-breaking scream.

"Hermione!" he screamed. But even in his pain-dominated state, he knew no one could help him now…

--

Hermione was overwhelmed with the pain. Nothing could ever have prepared her for this. It was coming from her chest, destroying everything in its path, grating against her nerves and tearing her skin to bits. She opened her mouth to scream, but instead clamped it shut as a wave of pain crashed over her, rendering her immobile. She gritted her teeth against it, willing it to go. Tears streamed from her eyes, streaking her pale cheeks. She tried desperately to escape from this stupor of pain, but nothing she did made it any better. She willed herself to think of anything but the insatiable fire, and, mercifully, his face swam into her mind. Her favourite crooked smile was in place, and his grey eyes were sparkling. He opened his mouth to speak, and the pain began to dull.

--

"Hold on, Cedric!"

He had no idea where he was, or who was calling so desperately for him to 'hold on.' But he struggled to remain in the present, despite the fact he had no idea what the present was.

The frenzied voice called out again. "Cedric, hold on!"

He struggled to reply, but the pain was still crashing over him. He wanted dreadfully to succumb to the blackness surrounding him, but as he thought this, the face of an angel appeared.

Her amber eyes were smiling. Her freckled nose was crinkled as she laughed, and Cedric felt himself soar. It was all he wanted; to see her once more. He tried to reach for her, to touch her pale cheek, but the pain reined him back in. Ah, well, he was happy just seeing her again. She threw her head back in laughter, and the sound filled him with hope. The hope gradually took the place of the pain, and Cedric fell back into a blissful oblivion.

--

Ron was on his feet, pushing all the others aside in a frantic dash to her side.

"Move!" he bellowed, shoving Fred roughly out of the way and dropping to his knees. "Hermione! Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, come back!" Tears were spilling from his eyes, but he didn't care. He shook her shoulders feverishly, hating how pale she was. His mum was beside him, her face streaked with tears.

"Ron, please, let her go!" she pleaded.

Ron turned to her, appalled. "Let her go? It's Hermione! It's _her!"_ he cried, his face twisting in pain. He turned back to her, his shaking hands wiping the tears from her pale cheeks. Her skin was so hot. He brushed her hair from her forehead and grasped her limp hand. "Hermione, please," he whispered, his voice cracking.

"There's nothing you can do." Ron slowly raised his head, tearing his gaze from her face, her beautiful face.

Clara was paler than Hermione, and shaking all over. Ron stared at her questioningly, his eyes full of pain.

"True love," she whispered. "It cannot be taught, it cannot be explained, it cannot be forgotten." There was no accusation in her tone, but Ron dropped Hermione's hand and turned away. There was nothing he could do to save her. The truth was hard to ignore when it lay limp in your arms.

--

"Help! Somebody, please help!"

The cry broke through the shouts of the crowd, everyone's attention drawn to the scrawny boy with the knobby knees that had landed with a thud in front of the stands. With a collective cry of shock, everyone noted the limp body of Cedric Diggory that he clung so desperately to.

Amos Diggory raced down the steps, pushing people aside in his haste to reach his son. "My boy! That's my boy!" he sobbed, his boyish face a mask of pain.

"Harry, what—"

Harry's arm shot out and grabbed desperately at Dumbledore's robes. "He's back," he whispered harshly.

"Harry, son, what has happened?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes probing.

"He's back," Harry repeated, clutching Cedric's body closer to him.

Amos broke through the crowd gathering around the two Champions. "Cedric! My son…my boy!" He dropped to his knees and clutched frantically at the limp body of his only son. His skin was so hot.

"Amos." The soft voice of his wife caught his attention. He raised his head, and saw Clara standing before him, Hermione lying lifelessly in her arms. "True love. We have to try."

He nodded slowly, laying Cedric down carefully on his back, his arms by his sides. Clara knelt shakily beside him and did the same with Hermione. With shaking hands, she grasped her son's hand. Amos lay Hermione's palm-up. Holding her breath, Clara gently gave her only son to the girl he loved.

--

With a burst of light, the pain was gone. Cedric reluctantly opened his eyes, not wanting to lose her. Stars filled his vision. Slowly, he turned his head to the right. There lay a girl with cascading curls and slight shoulders, gazing back at him in relief.

"Cedric," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Mya," he breathed, her name like music.

Hermione squeezed his hand, intertwined with hers. Warmth spread through her chest and her fingers began to tingle.

"Cedric, my boy…" Amos' voice broke into their bubble. Cedric wrenched his eyes from her face and searched for his father. He knelt beside him, his face streaked with tears. "My _boy_." Amos reached down and hugged Cedric fiercely, new tears spilling over onto Cedric's shirt. Cedric laughed and hugged him back, so very happy he was out of that graveyard.

--

"Hermione." He spoke softly, but Hermione heard none-the-less. She turned to face him, relief evident on her face.

"Ron," she said quietly. He smiled slightly and reached for her hand, his hands shaking.

"I'm so sorry," he told her, his eyes burning with unshed tears and honesty. Hermione felt her lips spread to form a brilliant grin. She had waited so long to hear those words.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, squeezing his hand. Ron chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Shut up. I was the prat, I'm the one who apologises. That's how this works."

Hermione laughed quietly, her eyes sparkling. "I am sorry," she whispered.

Ron sighed softly, his eyes softening. "Me, too."

--

Life in the Hospital Wing was bland, as Hermione soon learned. After the 'Third Task Fiasco,' as she fondly called it, she had spent 3 whole days in bed. It would have been much worse if Cedric hadn't had the bed right next to her, but that was beside the point.

She sighed and rearranged her pillows, so they weren't lumping up at the small of her back.

"Careful, love. You don't want to put yourself under too much strain."

Hermione laughed and threw a pillow at the boy in the bed adjacent. He laughed and threw it back, smacking the back of her head.

"Yes! Direct hit!" he cried, raising his arms in celebration.

"Prat," Hermione muttered, smiling despite herself.

"Hey, you two, keep it down!" Harry called from the bed beside Cedric's. "Some of us are bloody tired!"

"And some of us can think of much better things to be doing," Cedric muttered, winking at Hermione. She rolled her eyes.

"Prat," she repeated, throwing him a smile.

"Ms Granger, Mr Diggory, if I have to ask you _one more time_ to go to sleep, I will have to resort to force!" threatened Madam Pomfrey. Hermione sighed and scooted down the bed, so she was lying down.

"I have too much energy to sleep," she whispered.

"Me too," Cedric answered. "Come here," he added, opening his arms invitingly. Hermione rolled out of bed and tip-toed to his bed, snuggling down under the covers and kissing his collarbone.

"I'm glad the Tournament is finally over," she murmured into his chest.

"As am I, love. That last task nearly killed me."

Hermione smacked his arm. "Don't joke about that, Ced."

Cedric smiled into her hair. "Sorry…too soon?"

Hermione chuckled softly. "A bit. I still don't understand what happened, though…"

Cedric nodded. "Same. We'll have to get my mum to spill. She has remained very tight-lipped about the whole thing…"

"That she has," Hermione agreed. "All I know is it has something to do with her grandfather's rings."

She felt Cedric nod; his chin knocked her head. His voice came in a whisper as he pressed his lips to her temple. "Tomorrow, love. For now, let's just…be."

* * *

_SURPRISE. haha I couldn't do it! I couldn't kill Cedric Diggory...  
please review..._

_Jaspah!_


	14. I Feel It All

_I'm sorry this one took so long to put up, but it was a challenge to write. The title is a Feist song, and I love it. _

_I realise I didn't put a disclaimer up for a very long time. Here it is. I don't own Harry Potter. It breaks my heart._

* * *

Chapter 14

(I Feel It All)

Hermione woke the next morning to hushed voices and warm arms wrapped tightly around her. She raised her head, cringing slightly as a small trail of drool followed, and looked to the source of the voices. A small grouping of wizards was clustered around Harry's bed.

"…don't know what he meant…"

"Minerva, don't you see…"

"…awfully tired; just look at those bags…!"

"Molly, stop worrying…"

"…hush, the children are sleeping…"

Confused, Hermione tried to unravel herself from Cedric's firm grip. He moaned and rolled over, tugging her with him. With a yelp, they both went crashing to the floor.

"Ms Granger!" Madam Pomfrey had pulled aside the privacy curtain with alarming speed, and was now glaring down at the pair tangled together on the floor.

Hermione's blush crept slowly up her neck. Cedric was still half-asleep, and rather disorientated.

"…Mya?" he muttered, rubbing his bleary eyes.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered. Cedric nodded sleepily and rested his head on his arms. Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey. I couldn't sleep, so I went into Cedric's bed. This has all been such a terrible ordeal…" She let her excuse trail off. Wincing slightly, she pushed herself to her feet, stopping to stroke Cedric's hair back from his forehead.

"You're hopeless, Ced," she told him, smiling. He muttered incoherently in response.

"Oh, you poor dears…here, give us a hand?" Madam Pomfrey bent down and hooked her hands under one of Cedric's arms. Hermione, following her example, slipped her small hands around Cedric's shoulder and heaved with all her might. He stirred, but did not wake.

"He is not a morning person, I see," Madam Pomfrey muttered. Hermione laughed.

"No, he is not. Shall we levitate him? He's had a rough couple of days," she suggested. Pomfrey nodded.

"Yes, yes, of course." Pomfrey quickly muttered the spell and Cedric rose eerily and floated back into his bed. Hermione fetched the covers and spread them over his body, her hands lingering on his stomach and chest. As the matron was still standing behind her, Hermione settled with a quick kiss to his forehead before turning.

"Madam, what are all these people doing in here?" she asked, gesturing towards the huddle of wizards that had quickly resumed discussion.

Pomfrey shot them a glance before turning back to Hermione.

"Well, dear, I'm sure you'll hear soon enough…Come on then…" She reached for Hermione's arm, leading her gently toward the group.

"I told you you'd wake the children," Pomfrey scolded them. Hermione glanced curiously at the wizards, and Dumbledore's twinkling gaze met her curious eyes.

"Ah, Ms Granger, so nice of you to join us!" he greeted enthusiastically. "Well, I don't suppose you heard what we were discussing?"

"No, sir, not quite. If I may ask…why we are at Harry's bed?"

Dumbledore grinned. "Of course, I do believe you already asked. We are at Harry's bed for we are waiting patiently for him to wake. He has not, as such, blessed us with his presence as of yet, so we continue to wait for the moment he shall."

Hermione grinned, but that didn't answer her question completely. "Why do you need Harry to wake, sir? Has something happened?"

Dumbledore's eyes lost a bit of their twinkle. "Alas, something has, indeed, happened. I do believe you were involved, albeit indirectly. But when Harry came back, clutching Cedric, he said something to me that was rather disconcerting. I have waited this long to peruse it for respect of his current state; I imagine the strain this has put him through."

"Oh," Hermione answered. She was very confused. "Would you mind if I…stayed?" she ventured. Dumbledore's twinkle was back full-force.

"I don't see why not! Harry would, without a doubt, tell you exactly what I say to him the minute I leave the ward, anyhow." He smiled at her to show he in no way begrudged her this. "When Harry does wake, do you think it possible to rouse Mr Diggory? I understand he is quite the heavy sleeper…"

Hermione blushed, but nodded. "Yes, I'm sure I could wake him."

"Very good. Now, we wait." And he turned back to Harry's bed and conjured six handsome chintz armchairs. Professor McGonagall stiffly took her seat, as did Mr and Mrs Weasley and Dumbledore. He motioned for Hermione to do the same. Gingerly, she sat, crossing her ankles and glancing awkwardly at Harry. How weird would this be to wake up to?

--

Mr and Mrs Weasley were back to whispering quietly to one another, and Dumbledore was staring serenely at Harry's sleeping face. Cedric was still out cold in his bed, so that left McGonagall and Hermione.

"How are you feeling, Ms Granger?" McGonagall asked primly, her lips turning down in the corners.

Hermione turned to her professor. "Oh, er…I'm fine…" McGonagall raised her eyebrows. Hermione blushed slightly before continuing. "It's just…I'm…confused."

She glanced up at her professor's face, and was surprised to see her smiling.

"I thought as much. You know, Ms Granger, t'is not a bad thing to be confused. And you of all people should be. What happened to Mr Diggory and you was, it has to be said, baffling. But I do believe I shall leave _that _bombshell for Clara to explain. And perhaps Cedric should be awake when she does?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Probably. It is rather puzzling though…and _how _are these rings involved?" She gazed down at the ring on her right ring finger, the silver band glinting in the lights of the ward.

"How, indeed…" McGonagall murmured, raising her eyebrows. A startled gasp caught their attention.

"P-professor! W-what's going on…?" Harry exclaimed, clutching the bed covers closer to himself and reaching hastily for his glasses.

"Ah, Mr Potter! So nice to see you with your eyes open!" greeted Dumbledore, grinning merrily and leaning back in his chair. Harry stared at the assortment of wizards clustered around his bed.

"Ms Granger, I do believe now is the time for Mr Diggory to wake," he told her, winking.

"Oh, of—of course," she stuttered, sending an apologetic glance at Harry's nervous face."Cedric," she murmured, touching his shoulder. Nothing. "_Cedric!_" Hermione pushed harder against his shoulder. He grunted and rolled over.

Sighing, Hermione reached for his covers and pulled them off. Cedric just curled into a ball. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Hermione reached for her wand. She looked to Dumbledore.

"Sir, may I…?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and chuckled in response. Turning back to the slumbering mass that was Cedric, she pointed her wand and muttered an incantation. A jet of water shot out and splashed his face. Cedric sat bolt upright, spluttering. Hermione fought back a smile and reached for his hand, rubbing his palm.

"Sorry, Ced, but you need to wake. Dumbledore would like to speak with us. Come," she said quietly, tugging at his long hand. He nodded and wiped his face with his shirt.

"Was the water really necessary?" he asked her. Hermione smiled again.

"Yes. Nothing else was working!" she told him. He sighed and shook his head.

"There are drier ways to wake a person, you know. I'll have to teach them to you…"

Dumbledore looked to the pair, and they fell silent. "Now, Harry, I'm sorry for the ambush, but we must know. When you came out of the Maze, you said something that was rather startling. And quite vague. But I do have my suspicions. Will you be so kind as to tell me if my suspicions are, in fact, correct?"

Harry nodded. Hermione noticed he was quite pale.

"Very good, Harry. Now, judging by the actions yourself and Mr Diggory witnessed, I have surmised a sequence of events. It starts with your arrival in the graveyard, and ends with your arrival to the pitch. Do you understand?"

Once again, Harry nodded.

"When you and Mr Diggory touched the Cup, it transported you to this graveyard. Once there, Harry, you recognized it from a dream you had had the previous summer, and realized it was not the most desirable place to be. You and Mr Diggory—" Cedric cleared his throat.

"Sir? You can call me Cedric, if you would like," he told Dumbledore politely. Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you, Cedric. Now, back to the graveyard. You and _Cedric_ attempted to escape, but something kept you. As of now, I am guessing. Voldemort somehow got to the graveyard—" There was a sharp intake of breath from the Weasleys, "and stopped you from escaping immediately. He performed a spell to regain his body, and you escaped. This is all very vague, and I would appreciate anything you two have to add."

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, when we got there, Pettigrew was there. I attacked him, and we got in a sort of fist-fight. He punched me in the mouth, then jumped on top of me. But then he did the weirdest thing; he pulled out a—a vile or something and collected my blood. It was all so mental. Anyways, Cedric helped me up and we started back to the portkey. That's—that's when it happened."

Everyone was leaning in close, hanging on his every word. "What happened?" whispered Mr Weasley.

"Cedric was hit, with _Crucio_. I stupefied Wormtail, and we started running back to the Cup. But Cedric had dropped his wand, so he went back to get it." Harry turned to Cedric. "It was a bloody _wand_, Ced. Honestly…Anyways, he went back to get it, and that's when Wormtail…I'm not sure what I should call it. _Avada_'d him? Well, he was hit with the curse, and it hit his chest and sort of exploded. It seemed it seeped into him, but at the same time it was bouncing everywhere. I tried to avoid the jets of light, but they were everywhere, so I got hit. I thought it would kill me, but it just sort of stung. So Cedric's on the ground, eerily still. But I could almost _feel _his pain; it was creepy. He wasn't saying anything, and then he screamed 'Hermione'…This heat was radiating off of him, and it nearly burned me to touch him. I summoned the Cup over and held on to him as best I could. When we left I saw Wormtail waking up, and my scar started burning really badly. It made me want to throw up, it hurt so bad.

"Then we landed back on the pitch, and everyone was there, and Cedric was still so hot. Then Moody grabbed me and carted me up to his office and, well, you know the rest…" Harry finished awkwardly. He never had been one for public speaking, or attention.

"I see," Dumbledore said, his wrinkled face grave. "So when you said 'He's back,' you meant Voldemort?"

Harry nodded, still rather pale. Hermione reached for Cedric's hand and squeezed.

"Very good. Thank you, Harry. You may go back to sleep, if you wish."

"No, thank you sir. Actually, I've a question for you…" He looked up at Dumbledore with a mixture of curiosity and bashfulness.

"Of course, of course, I can imagine what you must be feeling. Molly, Arthur, Minerva, Ms Granger, Cedric, if you'd be so kind as to excuse us?"

Hermione and Cedric shuffled out, their hands still linked.

"Mad, eh?" Cedric said, turning to her. Hermione had to focus on the question harder than she would have. His eyes were mesmerizing.

"Y-yeah…why do you think it didn't…kill you?" she asked, squeezing his hand again as she spoke.

"I haven't the slightest. My mum is being infuriating." He had his bottom lip in his teeth.

"Yes, she is. Do you think Madam Pomfrey would let us out to go speak with her?"

"I certainly hope so. We've been in here for four days!" Cedric tugged Hermione to the direction of Pomfrey's office. "We'll ask her now, yeah?"

Hermione nodded. She'd let Cedric do the talking…

"Madam Pomfrey?" he called. Hermione heard the door knob turn and Madam Pomfrey shuffled out.

"Yes, dear?" she asked, giving him a smile.

"I was wondering if Mya and I might be able to leave the ward today? We've been here for so long, and the fresh air would do us some good. Plus, it's the End-of-Year feast tonight. We wouldn't want to miss that…" He gave her his most charming smile, and tilted his head slightly. Hermione tried not to laugh.

Pomfrey seemed a tad flustered. "Why, Cedric, I-I don't think that wise…there would be so many questions…"

Cedric shook his head. "Madam, after this year, I can handle a couple questions. As can Mya. Please?"

Oh no, Hermione thought, his puppy dog eyes were on. Madam Pomfrey had no chance.

"Well…all right. But come back if you feel weak, or nauseous, or light-headed!" she called as they turned and walked quickly to their beds.

"Nicely played, Mr Diggory," Hermione teased, bumping his hip with hers.

"Well thank you, Ms Granger. They don't call me 'Pretty boy Diggory' for nothing…" he grinned, bumping her back. Hermione smiled and grabbed her robes from her bedside table, throwing them over her hospital gown.

"Let's go find your mother!" Cedric reached for her hand and they marched out the Infirmary doors, a mission in mind.

--

"Mum!" Cedric called, his voice carrying over the grounds. The tall woman with the bronze hair stopped walking and turned.

"Cedric! Hermione! What do you two think you're doing out of the Infirmary?" she asked, her face stern.

Hermione blushed before saying, "Madam Pomfrey let us go. And…we had a few questions for you…"

"Oh?" Her eyebrows were raised, but there was a smile on her face.

"Yes. What the bloody hell happened?" Cedric piped up. Clara sighed.

"Come on, let's have a seat before I get into this whole mad story. It's a beautiful day, we could go sit by the lake," she suggested, already walking in that direction. Hermione and Cedric followed, excitement bubbling at the prospect of knowing what had happened to them.

Clara settled down beneath the birch tree. She looked up at the pair expectantly, and they sat down across from her.

"Alright. So what would you like to know?" she asked, looking from Cedric to Hermione.

Cedric groaned. "You _know_, mum, stop being so infuriating!"

Clara smiled. "All _right, _Ced, don't get so cross. I'll start with the rings, shall I?"

Hermione and Cedric nodded enthusiastically.

"Very well. The rings. Well, as you know, they were my grandfather's rings. He had given the one you wear, Hermione, to my grandmother when they were married. He himself wore the one you have on your finger, Cedric." Both looked down at the rings settled comfortably on their right ring fingers and grinned. "But do you know what they mean?" Clara asked.

Both shook their heads in answer and looked back up at her.

"I expected as much. You see, there is this strange and wonderful thing that happens once in a blue moon. Not everyone gets to experience it, but those who do are truly blessed. My grandparents were deeply and truly in love." Cedric and Hermione were smiling slightly and gripping each others hands.

"These rings," she waved her hand towards them, "are extraordinarily rare. As Molly said, one of three pairs in existence. And not everyone can wear them. Oh no, in order to wear them, one must be absolutely and positively in love." Hermione was blushing slightly and had a mad urge to laugh.

"Do you recall what happened when you two put them on?" Clara asked, looking at Cedric. He nodded. The memory was still vivid. "Good. Do you know what the words meant?" He shook his head, and Clara looked to Hermione.

"Not a clue. But I'm guessing Latin?"

Clara nodded approvingly. "Very good, Hermione. Yes, they were Latin words. In short, they mean true love, forever and absolutely." It was very hard not to giggle now.

"But…but that doesn't explain why I'm still alive, mum," Cedric pointed out. His brow was furrowed and his eyes full of questions.

"Ah, but it does, son. There are very few things more powerful than the truest of loves. Death is not one of them."

Cedric and Hermione looked to one another, a little taken aback.

"But…wouldn't death be the _only _thing that could be more powerful?" Hermione asked. Clara shook her head.

"No, no. My grandmother died of a strange muggle disease, what was it…? Scurry Fever, Scant Fever, Scoop Fever…"

"Scarlet Fever?" Hermione supplied.

"Yes!" she snapped her fingers. "My grandmother died of Scarlet Fever while my grandfather was off at sea with the British Navy. At the exact moment my grandmother died, my grandfather fell violently ill. In two days, he was dead. Do you see?"

"Not in the slightest. What are you getting at?" Cedric asked. His teeth were gnawing on his bottom lip.

"What am I getting at? Cedric, I'm showing you the true extent of their love! One could not live without the other! Despite being hundreds of miles away, my grandmother's pain was still shared with my grandfather! Death could not tear them apart! It merely changed the circumstances! Do you see?"

"Okay, so you've proved their love was true, and that death is not more powerful. That doesn't explain why I didn't die!" Hermione could see that Cedric was getting extremely frustrated. She lay a small hand upon his arm.

"Cedric, I think what she means is, you're not dead because of how much I love you."

Cedric looked to her, a small blush warming his cheeks. "How?" he whispered.

Clara spoke softly. "It works much the same way as Harry's mother's love did for him. Except neither of you had to die for the other to live. Your love for one another acts as a shield, just like Lily Potter's love saved him. No spell could break this. But you do remember the pain you both felt?" Both nodded emphatically. It wasn't something you forgot so easily…

"I didn't think so. As with my grandparents, what happens to one happens to the other. When Cedric was hit with the curse, Hermione, you were feeling exactly what he was feeling. And the only way to save you both was solid proof the other was still alive.

"When you came back, Cedric, I very nearly thought you were dead. And Hermione, you were no better. But then I remembered what my grandfather had told me about the rings, and about a love like the one you two share. So I gave you both solid, unwavering proof that your other half was alive, and you woke."

Her explanation was followed by silence. Hermione and Cedric stared at her in awe, both with a pink blush colouring their cheeks.

"S-so…so you're saying…" Cedric trailed off. This was all so overwhelming. Hermione gripped his hand tightly.

"I'm saying what you two have with each other is a once-in-a-lifetime deal. It's the truest of true loves. And it shouldn't be taken for granted." Clara raised a hand to wipe hastily at her wet eyes before standing to leave.

"Wait, Mrs Diggory…thank you," Hermione said softly, looking shyly at her. Clara smiled warmly.

"No, Hermione. Thank you. You saved my son." She took a deep breath and turned away. "Oh, and you pair," she turned back to them, her eyes lingering on their intertwined fingers, "make sure you're back for the End-of-Term feast. I believe there are some awards to be given."

--

"Wow," Hermione whispered softly. Cedric blew out a breath of air.

"You can say that again," he agreed.

"Wow. This is…this is…wow."

Cedric chuckled softly. "So…what do we do now?" He raised his gaze from his lap to her face.

She turned her head to face him, her amber eyes catching the sun. "I don't know. This is big. I mean, I knew I was in love with you, but..." she said breathlessly.

Cedric nodded. "I know. But it just goes to show, you can't learn everything from a book, Mya." He grinned impishly. "Some things you have to _experience_."

"I know _that_," she huffed, swatting his arm lightly. "I just didn't expect it to be so…absolute."

Cedric's face became serious. "Are you afraid?"

Hermione looked into his eyes. "A bit," she admitted.

"Me too. But," he told her, his fingers brushing her jaw, "you must remember we have a _lifetime_ to get used to it."

* * *

_oh, it's over. I love Cedric. I hope you enjoyed the journey! And I hope the explanation made sense...__Review! jasperrrrrose!  
__  
_


End file.
